


Stucky Smut Challenge

by Buckmesideways22



Series: Stucky Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, New Positions, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Telepathic Sex, Threesome, Vanilla Kink, Water Sex, With toys, fucking against a wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Please enjoy this series of smut.First timeMasturbationOral sexClothed or half-dressedFingering69Long-distance sex (phone, skype, telepathy, etc.)Dom/subBondageAgainst the wallIn public placeOn the floorIn a carMorning lazy sexOutdoors/exposed to the elements (woods, parks, gardens, rain, etc.)Water-based sex (shower, bath, pool, etc.)In or on a place not a bed (table, desk, countertop, chair, etc.)Trying a new positionWith toysVanilla kinkRough sexThreesomevoyeurismDirty talkTrust kinkHurt/ComfortService kinkRole-playingActing out fantasiesWhatever pleases you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask me questions on tumblr @buckmesideways22
> 
> Not that this series was started before Endgame. It has my thoughts of how things would have happened before I saw Endgame. This is not an endgame fix it.

First time  
Masturbation  
Oral sex  
Clothed or half-dressed   
Fingering  
69  
Long-distance sex (phone, skype, telepathy, etc.)  
Dom/sub  
Bondage  
Against the wall  
In public place  
On the floor  
In a car  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors/exposed to the elements (woods, parks, gardens, rain, etc.)  
Water-based sex (shower, bath, pool, etc.)   
In or on a place not a bed (table, desk, countertop, chair, etc.)  
Trying a new position  
With toys  
Vanilla kink  
Rough sex  
Threesome  
Danger kink  
Dirty talk  
Trust kink   
Hurt/Comfort  
Service kink  
Role playing  
Acting out fantasies   
Whatever pleases you


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

Steve stared down at his blood knuckles from repeatedly punching the door. Once again he had been turned down while trying to enlist. He glared down at his tiny fist with dismay. He wanted to help! Good men were out there fighting and they need people. On top of it all, Bucky was shipping out tonight.

His beautiful Bucky. Bucky had been Steve’s best friend since they were kids. He had been Steve’s first kiss and his first love. Bucky and he had an odd dynamic. Steve didn’t know what exactly their relationship would be described as.

They took care of each other, shared secrets, had fun, and also tended to each other’s physical needs. They have never gone all the way. They had never really discussed what they did. They both knew better than to discuss it with anyone else. They’d be sent to an asylum or worse for being sick. Steve and Bucky had never considered themselves ‘Fairies’ or anything like that. Hell, they both even liked women. Bucky, unfortunately, hadn’t given up his skirt chasing, which was heartbreaking to Steve. Although if Bucky had stopped it would have raised suspicions. They often went on double dates, which was unbearable, but Steve couldn’t say no to Bucky. Regardless of the outcome of the date, Steve and Buck always ended up sharing kisses at the end of the night, even if Bucky had tasted like the woman he had fucked before he and Steve were alone.

Steve heard the apartment door close behind him, “What the hell are ya doin’, Stevie?” Bucky hissed and rushed to him. Steve slowly turned and Bucky’s hands grasped Steve’s wrist.

“It’s nothin’ Buck. Stop makin’a fuss.” Steve replied trying to tug back his hands, but Bucky’s grip was too strong.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’ punk!” He tsked, and pulled Steve’s left hand up to his lips, pressing soft kisses against the cracks, smearing blood on Bucky’s gorgeous mouth. The red looked like lipstick and made Steve’s cock twitch.

“Buck…” Steve whispered in awe.

Bucky smirked down at him, “What that door ever do to ya, pal?” He released his hold on Steve’s wrist only to run one hand through Steve’s hair soothingly and the other rested on his shoulder.

Steve sighed, “They turned me down again.” He looked up into Bucky’s storm-colored eyes and then rested his head against his firm chest.

“That’s a good thing, Stevie.” Bucky murmured. “All ya would be doing is seekin’ an early grave.”

He hated that. Bucky was so sure that Steve would perish in a war. Where did he get off? Steve knew he was small, but damn it, he had a lot of fight in him. He shoved out of Bucky’s arms and glared up at him.

Bucky sighed and pulled off his hat, which Steve had to admit to himself, Buck looked quite dashing in. Bucky picked up his rejection letter and shook his head, “How many times do I gotta tell ya, that lying on these is illegal?” He grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes, “About as many times as I hafta tell ya to stop setting me up on ridiculous double dates.”

Bucky laughed a deep raspy sound which didn’t help Steve’s cock that was swiftly hardening. “Speaking of which, I have dates for us tonight.”

Steve shook his head, “Not tonight. It’s ya last night here.” Steve whined. He knew he sounded pathetic. He couldn’t help it.

“Which is why we should do what I wanna do.” Buck teased. He sat down in one of the wooden table chairs.

“Maybe I got other plans,” Steve mumbled. His ire building. He couldn’t believe Bucky would choose to spend their last night together with a couple of dames. Maybe Steve didn’t mean to Bucky, what Buck meant to him? Why would he though? Buck had always had his pick of the liter, girls lined up around the block for him. Maybe, Bucky just took pity on Steve.

“Really? I find it hard ta believe that ya’d make plans on the night I’m shipping out.” Bucky’s voice vibrated with annoyance.

Guilt now panged in his chest. He turned and looked at Bucky, “No. I just hate these dates. The girls never like me. It always me standing there while both girls fawn over you.”

Buck frowned and patted his lap. Steve walked over and sat on his lap, “Lucy is really sweet. I don’t see her being like the others.” He kissed Steve’s cheek softly. “She’ll see how handsome ya are.”

“Nobody thinks I’m handsome Buck.” He mumbled but blushed from the kiss.

Bucky’s hand ran up Steve’s slender thigh, feeling hot even with the layer of fabric between them. “I think ya’re handsome, Stevie.” He growls. Steve can feel Bucky’s thick cock hardening against his hip. “Pretty sky blue eyes.” He kisses along his cheeks, “Gorgeous blonde hair.” Bucky’s lips descend down his neck, making Steve moan, “Soft pink lips.” Buck pressed his to Steve’s and Steve whimpered into the kiss. He could feel Bucky smile into the kiss. He always liked it when Steve made sounds.

Desperate for him, Steve grabbed Bucky’s face and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth to Bucky. Bucky’s strong tongue flicked against him, making Steve gasp. Bucky groaned and picked Steve up, carrying him to the bedroom.

He dropped Steve on to his bed and then covered his small body with his much larger frame, caging him in.

Steve started undoing Bucky’s uniform with shaking hands, “Look at ya, Stevie!” Bucky purred, “Trembling with want for me.” He thrust his massive erection against Steve’s “Tell me ya want me. Send me off with a sweet memory.”

“Ohhh…goddd!” Steve panted, “I want ya so fuckin’ bad, James!” Steve whined thrusting up against.

Bucky growled. Steve knew it made him wild when he swore because it was an obvious loss of control for Steve, but what he liked, even more, was to be called by his given name.

Steve moaned into his mouth wondering how this was going to go. Would they be like this, dry fucking each other? Would it be the usual handjobs and kissing? Or would Bucky and him suck each other?

“Fuck Stevie!” Bucky hissed, ripping Steve’s shirt from him. Steve gasped, excitement coursing through him. They were not well off, to say the least, and Bucky had been working endless jobs to make sure Steve was taken care of while he was gone. Steve had a hard time hold a job with how often he got sick. His most reliable income was sketching comics for the paper. Bucky’s hand yanked at Steve’s belt and then he yanked down his slacks, “Oh baby, look how hard ya cock is for me!” Buck groaned. He yanked off the rest of his uniform, leaving him only in black socks. Steve’s drawers were around his ankles and Bucky glanced over him, possessively. He hadn’t looked at Steve like this before. It made Steve’s heart beat wildly.

“So hard for ya, James!” Steve leaned up and pressed his mouth to Bucky’s.

Bucky kissed him hard. A gallows’s kiss. Which made Steve whimper. “I wanna go with ya.”

“No!” Bucky shoved his shoulders down, “Ya will be here and fucking safe.” He said with a savage thrust.

Over-protective Bucky. He made Steve’s heart swell and without thinking, he whispered out, “I love ya, Bucky.” He froze then, his face burning red. What in the fuck did he just do?

Bucky stopped his thrusting and looked down into his eyes, Steve started to breathe hard and felt a panic attack rising. Bucky leaned in and kissed his lips softly, “S’okay, Steve.” He whispered, “I love you too.” Steve’s heart soared.

They started kissing nonstop. Between caresses and kisses Bucky murmured, “Stevie, I want ya so bad.”

Steve’s heart felt like it would burst. This was what he wanted more than anything in the world. Bucky not only wanted him but loved him. He didn’t feel worthy, but he’d be selfish and take it. “I want ya too, James!”

He groaned, his beautiful face glowing with a sheen on sweat. “Then take me…” He begged into Steve’s lips.

Steve blushed down his entire body, “What do you mean by take you?”

“Fuck me, Stevie.” Bucky groaned and thrust his cock against Steve.

Steve was startled, he never thought that this would be an option. Steve physically might break if Buck fucked him with his stiff cock and he never figured Bucky would want to be the one being fucked. He panted nervously, “How do we do this?”

Bucky pulled up off him and smiled, “We need some slick.” He said walking over to Steve’s night side stand, which had a variety of medical supplies, he grabbed the Vaseline in his large palm.

“Slick?” He gulped, “How do you know about this, Bucky?” He stared up at him. When Bucky extended his other hand to Steve to help him up, Steve’s heart raced even more. This was going to happen. Steve was in disbelief.

“I…ummm.” Bucky blushed, “I may have asked some guys about how they did it.”

Steve shook his head, “That was dangerous and stupid.” He stood.

“No. I played it off. More like it was weird and why would they choose that.” He answered, handing Steve the jar.

Steve glared, “James Buchanan Barnes.” He huffed, “That’s awfully hypothetical of ya.” He smacked his shoulder.

Bucky groaned, “We can’t have it both ways, doll.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and kissed it again. Steve knew that Bucky was trying to charm him. He let him. It was his last day here. He was right too. He wouldn't want them to be safe and secret, but also want Bucky to be open about them.

Bucky laid on his back and spread his leg. His erection was pointing towards his own chin and visibly throbbing. “Ya’re so beautiful, Buck.” Steve kneeled between his legs and opened the slick.

Bucky spread his legs wider, “You need to get me ready with ya fingers.”

Steve’s cock jerked in response to that. He dipped his slender fingers in the Vaseline and smeared it down his index finger. “Ya ready?”

“Been ready, ya jerk.” Bucky teased.

“Shut up,” Steve said with a smile. He grabbed Bucky’s cock in his one hand and stoked, making him moan and then started to rub his finger at the rim of Bucky’s entrance.

Bucky’s eyes flashed wide as Steve’s finger began to slide in. His cock jerked in Steve’s hand. Steve slowly continue to press in. “You doing okay?”

Bucky nodded, “Feels different, not be bad though.”

Bucky felt so warm and tight, it was hard for him to be gentle. He pressed the rest of the way in. Bucky moaned. He continued to do this until he was thrusting three fingers in him, stretching him. Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky whimpered. He fucking whimpered like a dame. Steve growled with excitement and lined his cock up with his entrance, rubbing more slick along his cock.

Steve pressed himself into him slowly. Bucky whimpered again, but not as loud as Steve moaned. “That feel good, baby?” Steve hummed. Nothing had ever felt this good to him In his life.

“God. YES!” Bucky panted, “Does it feel good for you?”

“So good. So tight and hot.” Steve whined. Bucked smiled up at him and blushed. God, he loved it when Bucky blushed. It was rare and lovely.

Steve thrust slowly, getting himself deeper and deeper until Bucky had taken him to the hilt. He started thrusting hard, Bucky was giving breathy moans that encouraged him. Steve squeezed Bucky’s cock and moved his hand faster, and Bucky wailed.

“Again!” Bucky cried.

Steve shushed him, “Buck..neighbors…” He warned.

“That spot…again.” He pressed his own palm over his own mouth then. Steve had thought the reaction had been to the cock stroking, but he now realized he hit something inside of Bucky.

He angled himself to try to hit it again. Then he thrust again, and Bucky moaned into his own palm, his cock leaked precum and tears started to form in his grey eyes. He thrashed against Steve. Steve had never seen anything so erotic in his life. Bucky rolled his face into the pillow and screamed with each pump. His dick spurted thick ribbons of cum all over his and Steve’s chest and stomachs. Steve couldn’t handle that sight. With a defeated groan he released inside Bucky with tiny thrust. He looked down at Bucky who laid there limply and silent. A first. Bucky had always been a talker. Steve realized they were both stunned. He collapsed on top of Bucky.

After a few minutes of holding each other Steve pulled out and kissed Bucky.

Bucky sighed, “We need to get ready?” Bucky stroked a hand lazily down Steve’s back.

Steve smiled up at him lazily, “For what?”

Buck laughed, “Our dates, ya goof.”

Steve stiffened, “Dates?” He frowned and his heart clenched, “You said…I thought…” He shoved himself off of Bucky, the spell broken.

“I meant what I said.” He snatched Steve’s wrist again, and to Steve’s dismay, he was easily pulled back in. “I love you, I always have. But we can’t have it both ways.” He wrapped his strong arms around Steve caging him.


	3. Masterbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s low voice cracked, “Can I see how you do it?” The blonde beauty asked, turning pinker than before. “Just in case, ya have a better technique or something.”
> 
> Bucky smiled brightly. His heart started pounding so hard he could hear it. “Sure thing, Stevie.” Steve wanted to see him jerk off!
> 
> He pulled his cock out of his slacks and wrapped a hand around it. He started stroking it up and down slowly. He looked Steve in the eyes and his pupils were blown. “Don’t make me do it by myself.” Bucky groaned.

Bucky considered himself a simple man. He liked spending time with his family, his best friend, and taking pretty girls dancing and hearing them moan his name when he was fucking them. He graduated over a year ago, worked at the docks, loading and unloading crates, and moved into an apartment with his best friend 4 months ago. Steve’s mom, Sarah had passed away of TB and before that she told Bucky to watch out for Steve. He would of without the request. Steve was his pal. They had become inseparable since the 3rd grade. Ever since he had seen Steve sticking up for Lula Anderson when the boys were picking on her. Steve had been punch 3 times before Bucky rushed in to stop it.

Steve to this day was still always trying to stick up for ‘the little guy’ even though he was physically the little guy. Bucky marveled at all the fight Steve had in his stubborn 90-pound frame. He had more bravery than anyone knew what to do with. He couldn’t help but admire him, but also he knew that he had been admiring Steve in a way he shouldn’t.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He wasn’t struggling to get any action. He was getting with the most beautiful dames in Brooklyn and he never really thought about having sex with fellas, except Steve. Steve and his willowy figure, his baby blue eyes, his golden hair, and pouty pink lips.

He had masturbated like crazy on the verge of puberty and Steve would always pop into his head. He was always trying to push it out, but sometimes he needed it to come. He shook it off, choosing not to look into it. He figured he was just so horny that his hormones couldn’t distinguish friend love between relationship love. The older he got, the worse it got. Sometimes he pictured Steve when he was fucking dames. Especially Evie, who slightly resembled Steve. She was all skin and bones, blonde, blue eyes (not as blue as Stevie’s), and pink lips. Plus, Evie’s names sounded like Stevie.

“Buck?” Steve interrupted his musings, “Dinners ready.”

Bucky turned from the window, away from the snowstorm raging outside. “Smells good, Stevie.” He flashed him a grin.

Steve smiled back. God, he looked cute. He was wearing Bucky’s leather coat over his long-sleeved shirt, two pairs of pajama pants, and two pairs of thick wooly socks. He had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, that Bucky’s sister knitted for him as a Christmas gift. He was trying to keep warm, he was so tiny and got sick so easy. Recently, he and Bucky had been sharing a bed at night to keep Stevie warm, which didn’t help Bucky’s indecent thoughts. Also, the fact that it was too cold out, so he hadn’t gone ‘dancing’ for the past two weeks.

“Ya visiting la la land?” Steve teased.

Bucky laughed, “Yeah, what good is my lifetime pass if I don’t use it, ya punk? He got some bowls from the shelf and handed them to Steve. Steve laddled the potato soup in. Bucky grabbed the loaf of bread he had gotten yesterday and Steve pulled out the butter from the icebox.

They mused about the weather, Steve’s art, and why Bucky hadn’t asked Evie to be his steady yet.

“I’m just sayin, ya take her out a lot. Ya seem to like her best.” Steve quipped popping another spoon full of soup between his gorgeous lips.

“What’s not to like? Pretty blonde hair, blue eyes, just my type.” He smirked, “but I’m not gonna let one dame tie me down.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I’d be happy to just have one girl who wanted to go on a date with me.”

“Dames go out with ya all the time!” Bucky insisted.

“Yeah, because they haven’t met me and hope that I’m as pretty as you.” Steve sighed.

Bucky felt himself blushing and turned away, looking out the window again. Steve thought he was pretty?

“They never want me once they’ve seen me.” He stated, voice sounding bleak.

“Stop that.” He frowned. “Dames that aren’t interested in ya don’t have any substance.” He really didn’t get it. Steve was beautiful. Dames just couldn’t get past him weighing the same or less and being similar heights.

“I guess no dames have substance if that’s the case,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky glared, “I hate when ya down talk ya self like this.”

Steve put his hands up in a surrender gesture, “Ya wouldn’t understand, Buck. Everybody wants ya.” He said. He picked the dishes up and sat them in the wash tub for Bucky to clean. “I’m hitting’ the hay.”

Bucky’s heart stuttered when Steve said everyone wanted him. He knew Steve didn’t mean himself, but Bucky could fantasize about those words. “It’s only 9:30.”

“I’m tired,” Steve replied with a small smile.

Bucky nodded and started washing the dishes. His mind wondered and then he thought about Steve. All the layers, he shivered a few times during dinner and had gone to bed early. Was he getting sick? He figured he’d go check on him.

He wiped down his hands and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and his breath left him.

Steve was on the bed they had been sharing, nude, stroking his cock furiously. His hands jerked away and pulled a blanket over himself, “Oh God!” He cried in a low rasp. “Bucky, I’m sorry!”

Bucky swallowed, his own cock was hardening at a rapid rate as he could see Steve’s outline under the blanket. For being a little guy, his cock was huge.

“S’okay Stevie.” He blushed and looked over Stevie who was bright pink with embarrassment and was looking away from Bucky. “I do it all the time.”

Steve’s head snapped up, “Ya do?”

“All the time.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do, but his every instinct was screaming for him to stay in the room.

Steve stared at him. Bucky swallowed. Steve looked down and noticed Bucky’s erection. He swung his head up at Bucky and gawked.

Steve’s low voice cracked, “Can I see how you do it?” The blonde beauty asked, turning pinker than before. “Just in case, ya have a better technique or something.”

Bucky smiled brightly. His heart started pounding so hard he could hear it. “Sure thing, Stevie.” Steve wanted to see him jerk off!

He pulled his cock out of his slacks and wrapped a hand around it. He started stroking it up and down slowly. He looked Steve in the eyes and his pupils were blown. “Don’t make me do it by myself.” Bucky groaned.

Steve nodded and shoved down the blanket. His strokes focused more around the head of his cock, where Bucky favored his shaft. Buck couldn’t help but stare.

Steve started making some sexy little sounds. Bucky groaned, “What are ya thinking about?” He stroked faster to keep pace with Steve who was snapping his wrist like lightning.

Steve’s blue eyes were sparkling, “Kissing,” He breathed.

Sweet Stevie, was thinking about kissing? Bucky panted, “Have ya ever been kissed?”

Steve shook his head.

“Do ya want to be?” He hissed.

“Yesssss.” Steve moaned.

Bucky crashed his mouth over Steve’s. He parted his lips and Steve followed his lead. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Steve. Steve moaned into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against Steve’s and Steve whined into his mouth more. He felt Steve’s hot cum splatter against him. Steve’s little body was moving the bed with his jerks. Buck couldn’t handle Steve’s sweet reactions anymore, he lost himself in it, spraying cum out in jets across himself and Steve.

Steve fell back on the bed, and Bucky looked him over. His little body covered in both of their spends. “Christ…” He mumbled. He pulled off his seed cover shirt. He wiped Steve down with it, then himself.

“Thanks…” Steve mumbled.

“S’no problem, Stevie.” He pulled the rest of his clothes off. He grabbed Steve and hugged him against himself like every other cold winter night. He pulled the blanket over them.

Steve turned in his arms, “G’ night.” He mumbled and nuzzled into Bucky’s neck affectionately.

He kissed the top of Steve’s head. He knew what they did might have consequences. He’d think about it tomorrow.


	4. Oral SEx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh fuck! What are ya doing to me?” Steve cried and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky chuckled and took Steve’s in between his red lips.
> 
> Bucky hummed as his lips slid up and down Steve’s shaft. Buck took his cock so slowly. His mouth wet and soft. Steve petted Bucky’s soft locks.
> 
> “James!” He cried and Bucky groaned and slid his mouth to the hilt, his nose pressing into Steve’s golden curls.

Steve sat on the wooden stool at the kitchen table, sketching Bucky angrily. Bucky had tried to push him into going to the bars tonight. It had been six months since they started fooling around. Steve had thought they had something special until spring rolled around and then Bucky was back to skirt chasing. He would still come home and kiss and stroke Steve, smelling of women’s perfume, whiskey, and cigarettes.

Steve’s mind screamed that he wasn’t good enough for Bucky. Bucky and he weren’t a couple. They were secret lovers, that didn’t discuss their relationship. Steve had tried once, asking Bucky why he need to go ‘dancing’ if he was just going to have Steve stroke him off later.

His response, “Do ya wanna end up in an asylum because I sure as hell don’t!?”

Bucky came in the door stumbling drunk. Red lipstick smeared on his lips, which of course looked beautiful, but also infuriated Steve. He glared at him.

“What the hell is a matta with ya, Steve?” Buck frowned pulling his belt off.

“Did ya have a good night tomcatting, Buck?” His brow arched, and his shoulders tensed.

Buck rolled his eyes, “Stevie, I think ya need ta be kissed until ya feel better.” He winked and gave him his most charming smile.

Steve hated himself for his heart fluttering at that. He felt himself blushing.

Bucky walked over to the stool and kissed the top of his head, his cheeks making cutesy mwah noises. Steve went to push him away when Bucky’s lips meet his.

Steve groaned and pushed at his chest, “Get offa me, ya big lug!” Steve hissed. He felt blood rushing to his cock.

“Doll, don’t be mad at me.” Bucky murmured. He reached for Steve again.

“Fuck off, James!” Steve hissed.

Bucky’s grey eyes got dark and a growl rose in his throat. Bucky pushed him up against the front door.

“Buck?” Steve felt a chill go up his spine. Bucky wasn’t hurting him but he was manhandling him.

“No! Say my given name again.” He leaned in and bit the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve whimpered, “James!” His anger was melting because Bucky’s mouth just felt so damned good.

“Pushing me away like this…” He hissed, then he yanked Steve’s undershirt over his head. He kissed down his collarbone. “All I think about all day is how I want this…” He groaned. His tongue slid down his sternum and then he bit one of Steve’s nipple. Steve didn’t understand why he liked it so much, but God help him, he did.

“Please…” Steve didn’t know what he was begging for. Bucky’s lips trailed down his stomach and over his navel. Bucky pulled down Steve’s pajamas and briefs. Steve’s cock sprung free, jutting towards Bucky.

Bucky rubbed his check along Steve’s cock, “So fucking hard, so fucking beautiful!” He rasped while smooth his cheek up and down. When his storm cloud eyes meet Steve’s he groaned, “Tell me ya’re not mad. Tell me ya need me.”

Steve’s breath hitched, he wouldn’t lie to Bucky though, “I need ya.”

Bucky nuzzled his cock, looking up into Steve’s eyes.

“And it’s hard to be mad when ya’re doin’ that.” He admitted.

Bucky smiled up at him and Steve felt dazzled. Buck then kissed the tip of Steve’s cock. Steve whimpered again. Bucky’s tongue glided over the head.

“Oh fuck! What are ya doing to me?” Steve cried and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky chuckled and took Steve’s in between his red lips.

Bucky hummed as his lips slid up and down Steve’s shaft. Buck took his cock so slowly. His mouth wet and soft. Steve petted Bucky’s soft locks.

“James!” He cried and Bucky groaned and slid his mouth to the hilt, his nose pressing into Steve’s golden curls.

Steve couldn’t take anymore. He wanted to warn Bucky, but his mouth couldn’t make the words, especially since Buck was taking him faster. He pulled on Bucky’s hair, but Bucky suctioned harder.

He bit down on his cheek as his seed spray down Bucky’s throat. He was seeing spots and his legs gave out, but Bucky caught him in his big arms.

“Stevie?” Bucky’s voice called. Steve snuggled closer to him, nuzzling into his neck.

“So good.” Steve slurred.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Bucky whispered, kissing the top of his head.


	5. Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh…”Steve said, blush burning up to his ears.
> 
> “Ya want me ta fuck ya, Stevie? Stretch ya out with my big fuckin’ cock?”
> 
> Steve nodded breathlessly and stared at Bucky.

“Ya’re keeping the outfit though, right?” Bucky said and waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

Steve even in his new gigantic form still blushed like he did as a kid. It still made Bucky’s heart do flips.

They were having a great time then that agent Carter came in making eyes at his Stevie. Bucky finally understood how Steve felt every single time Bucky came home smelling like ladies perfume. He was jealous, so jealous it scalded him inside more than his recent tortures.

He watched her flirt with Steve, he even tried to ask Peggy to dance with him to distract her. Bucky looked around and people were staring because his jealousy was obvious. He thought quickly and made a comment about being invisible. Steve smirked, making a quick comment about her having a friend for Buck.

They left the bar, their comrades still were pounding booze. As they trotted down the brick alley Bucky looked over at Steve. God, he was beautiful.

Steve was blushing as he walked, Bucky frowned, “Thinkin’ about Peggy bein’ sweet on ya, Stevie?” Jealousy skittered up his spine.

Steve looked up confused, “Peggy ain’t interested in me like that.”

Bucky laughed a humorous laugh, repeating Steve’s words from a time that seemed like it was a lifetime ago, “Everyone is interested in you like that.” It might have well been. Steve hadn’t touched him any more than a shoulder pat since they reunited.

Steve blushed wildly again, “Not me, Buck. They don’t care about Steve Rogers, they are interested in Captain America. They only care about the uniform.”

Bucky stopped. God he was such a schmuck, “Steve, ya know I was joking about the uniform earlier, right?

Steve nodded, “Yeah.”

They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel that Howard Stark had provided their team with. Two to a suite and of course him and Steve were sharing.

Steve stripped out of his uniform and sat on one of the beds. Bucky looked him over, taking his muscled body in for the first time. He was lovely, looked like a sculpture carved from marble. Steve didn’t look at him though. Did he not want Bucky anymore?

Bucky thought about stripping down too but He knew how his body looked. Scared from experiments, thin from not eating that entire time. He wasn’t as pretty as he used to be, much to dismay. Steve, his Stevie, wanted that Damned Agent Carter. He knew it.

“Carter sure is a looker.” He said with a fake smile as his ass met the bed.

Steve nodded, “She’s cute.”

Bucky’s body tensed, “So, ya like her?” He was bracing himself for the answer.

Steve laughed and repeated Bucky’s words, “I ain’t gonna let one dame tie me down.”

Bucky grimaced, “Yeah, I’m sure you were swimming in showgirl tail.” He was glad that Steve didn’t like Peggy, but maybe it would have been easier to fight off 1 instead of 100s.

Steve shook his head and laugh, “Yeah, I’m just a regular ladies man!”

Steve mind as well of punched him in the face, he glared. “Yeah, I wonder how those girls would act if they knew ya used to be a fairy?” Bucky couldn’t believe the words that just fell from his own mouth.

Steve’s head snapped up, “Ya gonna call me a fairy?” He stood up and walked over to Bucky. “Like ya have room ta talk?” He grabbed Bucky’s chin and pressed his lips over Bucky’s.

Bucky gasped at the contact and immediately tangled his arms around Steve’s thick chest. Steve lifted Bucky with ease, laying him back on the bed, his mouth never parting from his.

He moaned as Steve trailed kisses down his neck, “Fuck Stevie!” He groaned.

Steve nuzzled his neck, “Ya done bein a jealous, jerk?”

Bucky ran his hands in Steve’s blonde hair, “Probably not.”

Steve pulled back with his face showing clear amusement “Jesus Buck! I make a joke and ya start being pissy. Ya use ta fuck dames, come home and crawl in bed with me.”

Bucky shook his head, “I was an idiot, Stevie.” He rested his hand on his shoulder, “I thought I was protecting ya. I was afraid people would suspect.” He frowned and looked into Steve’s eyes, “They were never anything ta me. I won’t ever do it again.”

Steve looked skeptical, “Why now?”

Bucky gestured to Steve’s body, “I don’t have worry about somebody beating ya ta death.”

Steve nodded and then chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky said eyebrow arched.

“You’re all jealous over me, saying you don’t want anyone but me, and I was worried ya wouldn’t be interested because I didn’t look like Evie anymore.” He said with an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks.

Bucky howled with laughter, “Ya moron!” He smacked him on the shoulder, “I dated her because she looked like ya!”

Steve laughed and tackled him to the bed and kissed him. “Ya’re beautiful, Buck.” Steve started to unbutton his jacket.

“No!” Bucky hissed.

Steve’s eyes got all wide like a kicked puppy. He just couldn’t let Steve see all the marks. He wanted Steve to continue thinking he was beautiful. “No, I’m going ta fuck ya this time.”

“Oh…”Steve said, blush burning up to his ears.

“Ya want me ta fuck ya, Stevie? Stretch ya out with my big fuckin’ cock?”

Steve nodded breathlessly and stared at Bucky.

“Get on ya hands in knees then,” Bucky demanded. He had never wanted the first time he fucked Steve to be like this. When he was younger he always picture lifting Steve into his lap, slowly thrusting into him, kissing him, and telling him how gorgeous he was. Now though, he ached for some dominance, some control. He wanted to fuck Steve until his brain couldn’t process anything but thoughts about Bucky’s cock, and he knew if he hit that spot that Steve hit in him, he would.

Steve did as he was told and Bucky dashed over to the first aid kit and grabbed the Vaseline. He slicked up his finger. “Ya ready to be fucked by my fingers, Stevie?”

“God. Yes.” Steve cried.

Bucky ran his oiled finger between Steve’s cheeks. Steve shuddered. Bucky slowly pushed his finger in. He spent a good twenty minutes stretching Steve. He added finger after finger. When he finally had 4 in, Steve was begging him for it.

“You need me, Stevie? Need to have my thick cock filling up your perfect ass?” Bucky growled.

“Yes! Please…Buckkkkk.” He whined, clawing at the sheets.

“Say it!” Bucky demanded with a crack on Steve’s ass.

“James! Fuck! I need you! I need you to fuck me.” Steve whimpered desperately.

Bucky pulled out his cock and spread the Vaseline all over his cock. He thrust his fingers in time with him stroking his cock.

He pulled his fingers out and Steve whimpered again. He pushed his cock up to Steve’s entrance and rubbed it along the rim. Steve let out the sweetest moans with each bout of friction.

He inched the tip of his cock in and Steve rolled his head along the pillows groaning.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Bucky groaned and gripped Steve’s ass in one hand and his hip in the other.

Steve was moaning and taking Bucky’s cock so good. “Yeah! Take it Stevie!” Bucky growled. Bucky knew when he hit that spot inside because Steve howled.

He started bucking into him like crazy. Steve was thrashed and shook so sexily. He was moaning like a good time girl putting on a show.

“Buck! I’m gonna…ngggh…fuck…cum!” Steve screamed.

Bucky hadn’t even started playing with Steve’s cock yet. Steve’s cum shot on the sheets and his stomach, and even some on his chin. Bucky gave himself over to it. He whimpered as he poured himself into Steve. It was so fucking good.

Steve was already boneless, but Bucky flipped his big body and laid on him. He leaned up and licked Steve’s cum on his chin making him shudder.

“Love you.” Steve mumbled and pulled Bucky into his arms too.

Bucky kissed his cheek, “You’re mine, Rogers. I’m with you until the end of the line.”


	6. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve obeyed and heard Bucky’s mouth making spit and sucking sounds. Bucky’s spit-lubed finger pressed up against his hole. A metal finger.

Steve couldn’t believe that he finally had Bucky back and somewhat safe. He remembered Steve, remembered Steve’s mom and had the audacity to laugh about Steve wearing paper in his shoes to look taller.

They hide out at Sam’s cousin house. Nishka was an alright enough. She made weird comments that only Sam seemed to get. Sam decided to crash on the couch, which left him and Bucky in the guest room. Bucky was laying beside him silently on the the full bed. Their arms touched, but two men their size couldn’t be in a bed this small without touching, before the serum they had shared a twin.

Steve shifted for a bit, back and forth… “Christ Steve! All the rollin’ around in the world isn’t going to make it so we don’t touch.” Bucky snapped.

Steve had noticed earlier that Bucky no longer had a Brooklyn accent anymore, but he slightly heard it in his annoyed tone.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to make ya comfortable.” He said sheepishly.

Bucky laughed, “And you think that tossing around like we’re in a sea storm is gonna make me comfortable?”

Steve joined the laughter, “Yes! That’s exactly what I thought, ya jerk.” Bucky had seemed more like himself in the car. A little quieter and jaded, but his Buck was still there.

Bucky turned towards him and gave him a lazy smile. Long dark brown locks swept over his cheek. Without thinking, Steve reached out and tucked them behind his ear.

Bucky blushed and it made his heart pound. He couldn’t decide which Bucky was more beautiful, the long-haired, stubbled, beefcake of a man in front of him or the boy with rosy cheeks, hair with more pomade than any one person had a right to and was muscular but in a wirey way. “What all do ya remember about me?” Bucky had spoken mostly about Hydra and the things that went on there and how fucked the world was if the other super soldiers were released. He hadn’t spoke much about the 40’s other than teasing moments about stupid things Steve had done as a kid.

“Some” Bucky murmured, “not everything though. My memories are hazy.” He looked embarrassed by that. Steve’s poor baby.

Steve wanted Bucky not to be embarrassed, none of this had been his fault. It was Steve’s. Steve drug him on that mission. Steve didn’t catch him. Didn’t go after him. He hated himself for it. However, now wasn’t the time to dwell. Bucky needed him.

“Tell me some of what you remember and I try to piece it together.” Steve encouraged.

“You were a sassy little shit.” Bucky replied with a smirk, “Still seems like you are.”

He chuckled, “and you were a shameless flirt and mama’s boy.” Steve teased.

Bucky frowned, “I don’t have much of my mom popping up. I almost think I remember your mom more.” Then he shook his head, “but I remember flirting.” Another blushed spilled across his high cheekbones.

Steve nodded, “You helped me take care of her before she passed and I’ll tell you anything you want to know about your mom.” His lips curled, “All the girls were interested in ya, Bucky.”

Bucky scooted closer, “I don’t remember flirting with ‘girls’.” He emphasized the last.

Steve felt himself blushing, “No, it wasn’t just girls.”

“I remember you fucking me. I remember sucking your cock. I remember the way your pink lips taste.” He whispered, his eyes heavy-lidded.

“Do you remember fucking me?” Steve asked with a shiver at the memory.

Bucky blushed hard and his body tensed, “I..I…don’t, but I’d like to remember it.” He looked over Steve like he was predator and Steve was his pray, “I want to so fucking bad.”

Steve rubbed himself into Bucky’s chest, “I looked how I do now. It wasn’t when I was skinny.” He ran a thumb along Bucky’s jawline, “The first time was in London.”

“Did you like it?” Bucky whimpered.

Steve leaned over to Bucky’s ear and pressed his lips against it, “I came all over the place.” Bucky trembled, “it hit my chin and you licked it off.”

Bucky clenched his shoulders, “Fuck!” Steve groaned when Bucky’s lips pressed to his neck. “I want to touch you, Steve? Can I?” He pleaded.

Steve grinned, “You can always touch me. You don’t have to ask.” He caressed Bucky’s bearded jawline. He loved this rugged look on Bucky, but he also loved his clean cut look. Bucky was gorgeous no matter what.

“You don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend, or anything?” He seemed shocked by this.

“No, never really found time to date,” Steve admitted.

“You can do better than me,” Bucky replied like it was a fact.

“I want you, Bucky. I always have.” Steve declared, his heart ached for the broken man in front of him.

“I’m not the same as I was.” He met Steve’s eyes, his were beginning to water.

“I’m not either.” Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Steve straddled Bucky’s lap. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s softly with a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve opened his lips to Bucky and Bucky’s tongue flicked against his. Steve was trying his hardest to not be aggressive. Bucky had been through so much, had his control taken from him. Steve needed to keep himself in check.

Bucky moaned into his mouth and grabbed Steve’s shirt with his metal hand. He ripped it off easily with a fast tug. The scraps of material were discarded to the floor.

His lips trailed down Steve’s lips to his neck, to his collarbone. Bucky was sucking hard, leaving the beginnings of bruises. Steve moaned anytime Bucky bit him. Ever since the serum, Bucky didn’t have to hold back. Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky’s long dark locks as Bucky sucked one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth.

Steve shivered and Bucky sucked harder causing whimpers to escape from Steve’s lips and growls to erupt from Bucky’s chest in reaction.

Steve started grinding on Bucky’s clothed shaft. Bucky looked up at him in awe. “You’re so fine. Always have been, and you want me?”He whispered. Steve nodded to reassure him. He palmed Steve’s ass through his jeans and then gave his ass a small spank, “let’s get these off you.”

Steve stood and put Bucky’s hands on the low slung waist of his jeans. Bucky bit little kisses onto his abs as he removed Steve’s pants and underwear. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the head of his cock, making Steve shuddered.

Bucky smacked his ass lightly with his regular arm, “Turn around for me, beautiful.”

Steve obeyed and heard Bucky’s mouth making spit and sucking sounds. Bucky’s spit-lubed finger pressed up against his hole. A metal finger.

He slowly worked it in, “Tell me if it hurts, Stevie.” Steve’s heart raced, even more, when Bucky had called him Stevie. “I just want to make you feel so good.”

Steve turned his head to try to look at Bucky. He caught glances of his beautiful face, no longer was he in tears, just awe, and arousal.

Once Bucky’s finger was seated deeply in Steve, he let out a small sigh of satisfaction, “Remember to tell me if it hurts.” Then Bucky’s metal finger was vibrating in him.

“Unnnnhhh! Fuck!” Steve cried his body started to tumble forward but Bucky grabbed his waist with his other arm. Steve pressed his hands onto the wall and moaned uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe that it felt so good. He had never used a toy back there, and now he knew that was so dumb of him. He pressed back against Bucky’s magical hand.

“Feelin good, doll?” Bucky purred. His Brooklyn accent shoving to the forefront in his arousal.

“Fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck!” Steve wailed. He had to of woke Sam and his cousin up. He didn’t care, he couldn’t when it felt so perfect. His legs shook and his knees buckled and met the carpeted floor.

Bucky moved with him letting out a chuckle. He clutched Steve’s dripping erection in his hand. He started snapping his wrist in the same exact way he did when all this first started and it was too much for Steve. The vibration and the stroking combination ruined him.

“James!” Steve squealed in the height of his climax, he spewed seed all over the wall, carpet, and Buck’s hand. He collapsed back into him with the last stream jetting out.

Bucky slowly pulled out his finger and kissed his neck, “You’re beautiful, Stevie.”

“You are too, Buck.” Steve mumbled.

“I think I like when you call me that. It..umm.. feels like home.” Bucky said and gave him a nuzzle.

Steve chuckled softly, “You used to get wild over me calling you James during sex.”

Bucky nodded, “I remember. It felt more intimate then. Everyone called me Bucky. Now you’re the only one that does.”

“Let me take care of you then, Buck.” Steve said smiling at Bucky’s words.

“Let’s cuddle. You can catch me tomorrow. Right now I just want to be close to you.” Buck said lifting them back up to the bed.


	7. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pulled away, his beautiful cheeks flushed, “You gonna suck me, Buck?”
> 
> Bucky nodded, all his past annoyance at being teased forgotten, “Please! Let me taste you again, Stevie!” He moaned.

Bucky sat down in the middle of the field with all his goats prancing around him. Steve was coming in for a visit today, so he had gotten showered and put on his nicer robe. Shuri said that he was, “Looking like a Snack!” Whatever that meant.

Shuri was trying to bring Bucky more up-to-date with things, and he was so grateful, but after everything, he honestly just liked the simplicity of his quiet farm. Once he was deemed deprogrammed, he had been offered to live in the city, but he just didn’t want to.

He had a hut that did have electric running to it. He had a smartphone and a blow dryer as his only two items that needed an outlet. Which he only used both items for Steve.

He had a full sized mattress for him and Steve to snuggle on. He cooked all his meals over the fire pit outdoors, our ate fruits and veggies raw. He did have a cooler that he would buy ice and keep root beer in for him and Steve, when Steve came in. They didn’t really ever buy alcohol, the serum made it impossible for them to be inebriated.

He had a bookshelf that had a framed picture of his mom that Steve had gotten from a museum and then a picture of him and Steve from the 1940’s. It had a few books and candles for him to read at night. He had an oil lamp as well but used the candles more often than not.

He didn’t watch much TV because he hated seeing on the violence and anger. He had enough of that in his life. When he had first came out of cryo, Steve wanted him to go with him, Natalia, and Sam. As much as he wanted to be with Steve, he just couldn’t stomach anymore killing.

He laid back in the grass and Grant, his favorite goat hopped around him baaing happily. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sound. Before long he had drifted off.

Bucky awoke to Steve’s warm lips pressing kisses along his temple to his jaw. He sighed happily and wrapped his arm up around Steve’s neck, “Stevie!” He hummed happily and turned his face towards his boyfriend’s.

Steve pressed a warm kiss to his lips, “Hey Handsome.” He ran a hand into Bucky’s hair playing with the ends. The exact reason he hadn’t cut it. Steve loved to play with his long hair.

He pulled his down against his body crushing himself slightly, but he loved it. “I missed you,” Bucky said spreading kisses all over Steve’s face.

Steve smiled brightly, “I missed you more.” He kissed Bucky’s lips softly and Bucky felt himself blush.

“I doubt that, punk.” He said tickling Steve’s ribs. “Where are Nat and Sam?”

Steve laughed loudly and tickled him back. “Sam is ‘tryin’ to find himself some Wakandan lovin’” Bucky chuckled at that and shook his head, “And Nat is visiting with Okoye.”

Bucky grinned, “So, I have you all to myself tonight?”

Steve nodded happily, “Got any plans in mind?”

“I can think of a few.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Steve.

“Oh, Bucky, I can only imagine what’s goin’ on in your head.” Steve giggled.

“Steven Grant, don’t you dare play like your innocent. Don’t forget this all started because you asked to see me rub one out.” Bucky tsked.

“Like ya didn’t enjoy that!” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Still was one of the best nights of my life.” Bucky hummed. “And that’s saying a lot from a semi-stable 100-year-old man.”

“God, I forgot what an old man ya are. I must have a fetish.” Steve kissed down his neck.

“You’re right behind me, jerk!” Bucky huffed.

“I’d like to be…” Steve whispered pressing his lips to Bucky’s ear. Bucky groaned when Steve rubbed his cock against him.

“Not in front of the kids!” Bucky scolded.

“They are goats, Buck.” Steve smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but they are my babies.” He answered simply.

Steve laughed, “You’re so cute.”

Bucky felt himself blushing. He shooed the goats back over to their little barn that he had built them for when it rained.

“Well, the kids are away.” Steve teased, “Are you going to put out now, old man?” He asked with a pat on Bucky’s ass.

Bucky turned back to him and shoved him up against the hut wall, “Try to keep up with your elder,” Bucky purred and dropped to his knees. He yanked down on Steve’s pants and took him cock into his mouth with a lewd slurp.

“Ohhhhh! Nggguugghhh! God!” Steve cried out as his cock rubbed the back of Bucky’s throat. Bucky bobbed his head rapidly and Steve tangled his hands into his hair.

Bucky continued it until he felt Steve start to tremble and then he pulled off and shoved his hands off his head. Then he stood up and began to walk away like him and Steve had just been having a tea party, instead of the brutal throat fucking that had actually just taken place.

“Buck?” Steve followed behind him pants around his ankles, “Are you ok?” Steve’s voice sounded worried.

Bucky frowned, feeling guilty, he knew that Steve was worried that he was having some Hydra PTSD happening, but he wasn’t, he just wanted to make Steve suffer for all his old jokes.

“Yeah, just had to stop because my neck was getting tired from being old.” He said and turned towards Steve who was now smiling.

“Well, I might have gone faster if you would have taken out your dentures, Granddad.” He teased.

Bucky’s mouth formed into an amused, yet annoyed line. He shook his head and with slight smirk, “Fuck you, punk!”

Steve marched up to him and tossed Bucky over his shoulder, “I’m trying.” He gave Bucky a hard swat on the ass and then carried him into his hut. He tossed Bucky down on the pallet, “Enough games Buck!” His voice was all riled up, “You got my dick so fucking hard and your gonna finish me!”

Bucky groaned, he loved when Steve got like this. Bossy in the sack. “Why would I want to do that?” He flirted, trying to whip his blonde boyfriend up.

Steve dropped down on all fours and crawled up him. He pushed Bucky’s robe up and gave him a knowing look. He grasped Bucky’s now aching shaft in his hand, “Because if you don’t I won’t let you come either.”

Bucky shivered, “Steve…” he bucked into his boyfriend's calloused palm. Steve looked over Bucky with so much lust in his hooded eyes. He seemed very pleased that Bucky was going underwear free.

Steve gave him a wicked grin and gave Bucky’s cock the tiniest of licks. Bucky’s hissed in a breath. He continued these small licks, refusing to take Bucky’s shaft between his lips. “Please!” Bucky whimpered. This was unbelievably sexy but also unbearable. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum.

Steve pulled away, his beautiful cheeks flushed, “You gonna suck me, Buck?”

Bucky nodded, all his past annoyance at being teased forgotten, “Please! Let me taste you again, Stevie!” He moaned.

“Christ…” Steve mumbled, looking awestruck. He kicked his pants and boots the rest of the way off. Then he laid on his back, “Straddle me, baby.”

Bucky yanked his robe off, leaving him completely bare. He eagerly hovered his cock above Steve’s lip. Steve kissed it sweetly, using his tongue to caress the head and Bucky moaned. He rushed down and pulled Steve’s erection between his lips. He sucked hard to show him exactly what he wanted in return, but Steve did something entirely different.

Steve grasped Bucky’s ass and he spread his cheeks wide. He yanked Bucky to him and pressed his lips to Bucky’s hole. Bucky jerked and moaned around Steve’s cock.

Steve let out a groan and then attacked Bucky’s entrance with his tongue. Every lick, suck, and thrust of Steve’s tongue had Bucky whimpering around his shaft.

Steve took Bucky in hand and stroked in time with the flicks of his tongue. His tongue and hand moved faster and faster until Bucky felt it hit. His orgasm was so fierce he was grounding his ass against Steve’s mouth and trembling. He screamed, releasing Steve from his mouth, “Fuccccccccckkkkkkkk!” His cum painting their stomachs.

That must had been too much for Steve to handle because he followed Bucky. His orgasm shotting cream ribbons into the air, that fell on his legs and the sheets. He pushed Bucky off and groaned, running his fingers through the mess Bucky had just made on him.

Bucky sat on his knees, legs spread wide and gasping for air.

Steve looked over and smiled, “Not bad for an old man.”

Bucky shook his head but grinned, still clearly shaken from how powerful the orgasm is, “Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight, Stevie.”


	8. Long-distance Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve couldn’t agree to let him go, but he could shut up and make love to him for the moment. He dragged Bucky into the bedroom. He started stripping Bucky’s clothes off him and Bucky tore him away too. He laid back on the bed, that now seemed way too small. He grasped himself in hand, “Can I see how you do it?” He repeated the exact words that lead them into their physical relationship. “Just in case, ya have a better technique or something.”

“Steve, you need to sleep.” Natasha murmured. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

“They are gone, Natasha!” He said solemnly, “Sam, Wanda, T’Challa…Bucky!” He voice cracked on Bucky’s name.

She nodded and tears streamed down her heartbreaking face. “I can’t get a hold of Clint.” She put her head in her hand, “but it’s been 3 days. Bruce and Shuri are trying to figure out a way to reach Tony. We need to formulate a plan. We need to be in the right mind to do it.”

Steve sighed, tears spilling from his eyes too, “I know. I know. Fuck!” He cried, “I just want him back.”

She nodded, “Me too. I want them all back.”

He nodded in agreement. He laid on the couch and she covered him in a blanket. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Sleep, Steve.” Then she made her way to one of the cots that had been set up.

Steve cried. Steve sobbed. Steve wept until his body finally gave up and let him sleep.

….

Bucky was in a different realm. He was surrounded by familiar faces.

“Jesus!” Sam hissed, clearly frustrated.

A man that had earlier introduced himself as Starlord looked at Bucky, “I think the birdman wants you.” Bucky rolled his eyes. This guy had made at least 15 jokes already about him looking like the Messiah. He guessed that he kind of did look like the Americanized depiction that he had seen when Steve had forced him to church.

“Fuck off.” Bucky snapped. The guy had tried to convince the spider kid that they had all died and went to heaven and Bucky was god this morning.

“No, that’s most definitely the winter soldier.” Spider-Man has said, “I know because he has a robot arm that reminds me of this really old movie, Robocop.”

Bucky had no idea what that movie was, but Starlord got really excited about it. “I’m not the winter soldier anymore.” He hated that Hydra name. “Or the Messiah for that matter.” He told them. T’Challa has informed them that he was the White Wolf, as the Wakandans called him.

He had walked away to a different area, this realm was odd. He didn’t feel the cold, but it was snowing. There was a small cave-like entrance and he curled up inside it on a weird floating platform that moved back and forth.

Finally, with the silence, He drifted off to sleep.

—-

“Buck?” Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. They were back in their apartment from the 40’s. It wasn’t Bucky from his childhood though, it was Bucky now, with his shoulder-length waves, his vibranium arm that was glinting in the dim apartment light, his beard trimmed, and his war outfit.

He turned towards Steve, “Steve? Where are we now?” He shook his head, “You’re not real. This is a dream.”

Steve shook his head and reached for him. When he touched Bucky’s skin and felt his warmth he sobbed, “You’re here! This was our apartment!”

“Steve…” He murmured and clutched him close. “I know, this was our apartment, but those buildings were torn down.” He rubbed his skin hand in Steve’s hair, trying to comfort them both, “this isn’t real.”

“Bucky, I miss you.” Steve cried into his boyfriend's shoulder. “So damn bad.” He didn’t care if it was real. He needed this.

“I miss you too.” He said with a sad smile, “I love you. I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Steve asked and sobbed, “I should be the one apologizing! Again, I didn’t protect you! First Hydra! Now Thanos!” He felt Bucky’s grip tightening on him.

“Steve, none of that was your fault.” He went to argue with Bucky but Buck moved his hand over his mouth muffling it. “I’m sorry for taking you for granted when we were young. For not telling you I love you every day. For waiting until I was leaving to say it. For going out and sleeping with women. For not being brave enough to admit to the world I was in love with a man. You were always the best thing that ever happened to me and you will continue to be for any existence that I live in. Hell, you made me want to live. After everything, I wanted to live, because it meant being with you. I love you, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice soothed.

“I love you, Bucky.” He choked through his tears, pulling back to meet his eyes. “I always did. I wasn’t afraid to admit that I loved you because of people being upset about us being queer. I was was afraid to admit I loved you because you were perfect and I was me. Even when I had nothing, I had you. You’re my best friend and you always made me smile and laugh. As a boy, you filled my heart with wonder and as a man, you filled my heart with devotion. I’m with you until the end of the line.”

“Stevie…tell me you need me,” Bucky whispered, a tear slipping down into his beard.

“I need ya, Buck.” The Brooklyn accent came through hard when he cried.

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s. He moved his lips slowly and gently as if he were savoring Steve. As if he might not get to do this again, “Don’t leave me again.” Steve whimpered.

Bucky said nothing and continued his gentle kisses, running his fingers through Steve’s golden locks. Steve cried against between kisses. “Please, Buck!” He begged desperately.

“I don’t know what time we have.” Bucky said glancing around, “or if we’ll get this opportunity again.” He stroked Steve’s hair more, trying to comfort him.

“What are you saying?” Steve's voice was barely a whisper.

“We’re in a different place.” He answered, “It's ethereal and bleak all at the same time. I don’t know how I’m here with you but I want to enjoy it while I can.”

“We? Are Sam and everyone else with you?” Steve gaped.

“Yes. When I saw Sam at first I thought I was in hell.” He teased.

Steve gave him a sad smile. “Can I bring you back?”

“No. I don’t think so. I just need you, too for once if your life, listen to me. I want you to be safe. I’m okay.” He continued and Steve went to argue again and put his hand over his mouth, “Please, for the love of god, just shut up and make love to me. Don’t argue. Just let what has passed be done and give me this time with you.”

Steve couldn’t agree to let him go, but he could shut up and make love to him for the moment. He dragged Bucky into the bedroom. He started stripping Bucky’s clothes off him and Bucky tore him away too. He laid back on the bed, that now seemed way too small. He grasped himself in hand, “Can I see how you do it?” He repeated the exact words that lead them into their physical relationship. “Just in case, ya have a better technique or something.”

Bucky giggled, he grasped himself with his metal hand, “It feels a lot better when you have an arm that vibrates.”

Steve let out a chuckle. Bucky then leaned forward and kissed him. He releases himself and knocked Steve’s hands away. He grasped Steve’s cock and spit down on to his cock lubing it up between strokes. Then he straddled Steve and lowered himself onto Steve’s cock.

“Fuck Stevie!” He moaned, taking Steve’s shaft inch by inch.

Steve growled once Bucky was fully seated on him. He felt so tight and warm, “I love you.” He pressed his forehead to his boyfriend’s.

“I love you too.” He whispered again. Bucky repeatedly whispered it, as if he was trying to make up for all the times he didn’t say it.

Buck rode Steve slowly, his hot hands brushing him everywhere. He pulled Bucky’s lips between his and kissed him with all the love in his heart. He ran his fingers throughBucky’s silky chocolate strands.

He kissed down his neck and let out little sighs when Bucky would pick up the pace.

“I can’t hold out much longer…” Steve admitted. He took Bucky’s cock in his hand and started to stroke him in time with Bucky’s riding. He pushed up, hitting his prostate, making Bucky cry out.

Bucky gasped between moans, “Til the…end..oh god! Fuck… of the….LINEEEEE!”

His cock twitched and he felt the heat of it taking over and he thrust hard twice more into Bucky before his release happened. He emptied himself in Bucky’s sweet heat, his hand now stroking Bucky erratically through his pleasured shivers.

Bucky screamed his name, his cum gushing all over Steve’s chest. Steve leaned for and kissed him.

“Love you, Stevie.” He started to disappear again.

“No! No! Don’t leave me, Bucky!” Steve grasped his disintegrating body. He was turning to ash again.

“Be safe,” Bucky whispered with love in his eyes and disappeared.

—-

“Steve!” Natasha shook his shoulders, “It’s just a dream!”

He shot up and felt hot tears streaming down his face. “Not real?”

“You were screaming…” Natasha whispered and pulled him into her small arms, “I’m here.” She tried to comfort him.

Natasha was a wonderful friend to him. He had his misgivings about everything when he first learned about her past with Bucky. He couldn’t be mad, neither of them really knew Steve then, plus they both made sure to make Steve feel okay about it. “I love you, Nat.” He confided. He didn’t tell the rest of them enough and he’d be damn sure he would from now on.

“Love you too, cap.” She kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. “We will get them back.” She whispered. He would tell her about the dream in the morning, she needed sleep as bad as him.

He nodded in agreement. He laid back against the couch and she rested on him. They both just needed some rest. Even though it hurt his heart, he hoped of dreaming of Bucky again.

—-

Bucky woke in the cave, Sam was now sitting beside him silently.

He sat up and wiped tears away, “What are you doing here?” He leaned his back against the wall with an irritable huff.

“You cried out. I was just making sure you weren’t getting mauled.” He answered with a shrug

He nodded, “Thanks, Sam.”

“Yeah, you still owe me a car.” Sam reminded him with a grin.

Bucky chuckled and then sighed, “Do you think we will see them again?”

“I don’t think Steve will rest until we do.” He answered.

Bucky groaned, “that’s what I’m afraid of!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s cock twitched and he groaned, “Yes, Daddy!”
> 
> “Good boy.” Bucky gave him a pleased grin. “Now, strip off your clothes slowly for daddy.” He was already down to his trousers and undershirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough Sex

Bucky really was trying not to struggle with his jealousy. He couldn’t help it though. No matter how many times Steve told him that he only had eyes for Bucky, he still flipped out every time an attractive dame approached him. He knew what a dick move it was due to his past behavior, but he just couldn’t help it. Especially with Peggy Carter lurking in the wings trying to hook herself on to Steve.

One night after taking down a Hydra/Nazi base they had been called to stay at a luxurious hotel, again it had been compliments of Howard Stark. He was using Steve as an advertisement for Stark Weapons.

The rest of the howling commandos were either drinking down in the Saloon area or had gone to bed. The normal drill, 2 to a room.

“If I didn’t exist, would ya be with Peggy?” Bucky asked as he hung up his jacket.

Steve sighed, “Buck, we’ve been over this. I want you. Only ya.”

Bucky frowned. He could tell his boyfriend was exasperated, but he couldn’t seem to stop. “That’s not what I asked.”

Steve glared at him, “How would I know?” He sighed with annoyance, “For starters, I rather not picture a world where ya didn’t exist. Two, I wouldn’t be the person I am or probably even alive if ya didn’t exist.”

Bucky held his hand up, “Alright! Alright!” He shakes his head. “I can’t help but think you’re interested in her.”

“What can I do? How can I make ya feel better? She’s just my friend.” Steve asked, his mood clearly deflated.

Bucky shook his head, “I’m sorry. Ya’re just too good for me.”

Steve growled and gestured to his body, “because of the serum?”

Bucky curled into a ball, “No!” He whimpered, “because I’m this.” He couldn’t seem to hold back the tears. Hydra had fucked with him, he never felt the same. He had night terrors and constantly felt like he was spiraling. He went from probably being one of the cockiest guys Steve knew to an insecure mess.

Steve rushed over to him and kissed him all over his face, “Bucky, I love ya. There is nothin wrong with ya babe.”

“Ya don’t understand. I feel like I’m constantly spirallin out of control.” He sobbed.

“Damn it, Buck! Tell me what they did to ya!” Steve demanded. He asked Bucky constantly what happened. He shook him slightly. Which made Bucky felt even more out of control.

He choked, “I can’t. I just need to gain some control back in my life.” He rubbed his palms against his eyes clearing tears. “I’m pathetic.” He looked at Steve, “Ya could have anyone Stevie. Hell, Vivian Leigh would want ya! And your trapped here with Hydra’s experiment bitch!” He hissed.

Steve shoved him on the bed and kissed him roughly, “I want ya, James Buchanan Barnes, and I’ll want you until I die.”

Bucky kissed him back roughly being swept up in the feel of Steve’s kiss. He needed him. He needed to feel him. Kiss him. Fuck him. Dominate him.

His hand shot up and wrapped around Steve’s throat, “Tell me who ya belong to!”

His eyes widened and he wrapped his hand around Bucky’s hand that was currently encircling his neck, “You! I’m yours.”

“That’s right ya’re.” He gave Steve a punishing kiss and Steve groaned into his lips. He flipped them over, Steve wasn’t fighting him. He was completely submitting to him. His hand clenched his throat a little tighter and pushed his clothed erection against Steve’s.

Bucky knew that what he was doing was fucked up, but God did he need it. Plus, Steve seemed really into it. His pupils were blown, his pale skin was flushed, his dick was stone hard, and he was moaning like a good time girl.

“Fuck Stevie…” Bucky growled, “Ya’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do. If ya do it right, I’ll give ya a reward. A stiff fuckin with my big cock. Do ya want it, doll?”

Steve whimpered and nodded his head, pressing against Bucky.

“Answer me.” Bucky snapped and squeezed his neck harder.

“Yes! Buck yes!” Steve cried writhing beneath him each time Bucky rubbed their clothes shafts together.

“Such a good boy for me, Stevie.” He praised and pressed his lips to Steve’s neck, removing his hand. Then he pulled off of him. He rolled to the side and Steve reached for him, “No.” He growled.

Steve flinched and pulled his hands back, “but Bucky…”

Bucky growled, “Ya only can touch me if I say ya can, and from now on ya will call me Daddy.” He hissed, “Ya understand me?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded and looked down at his erection that was twitching with excitement.

“Yes? Yes, what?” Bucky rumbled.

Steve’s cock twitched and he groaned, “Yes, Daddy!”

“Good boy.” Bucky gave him a pleased grin. “Now, strip off your clothes slowly for daddy.” He was already down to his trousers and undershirt.

Steve mounted off the bed and walked around to Bucky’s side. He grasped the edges off his shirt and pulled it up slowly, revealing inch by inch of his perfect pinked skin. Bucky slowly ran his palm up Steve’s stomach to his pec, making the blonde tremble. Then Steve undid his belt. He pulled out of the loops and tossed it to the side. When he undid his slacks he looked Bucky in the eyes making Bucky have to stifle a groan. His underwear was tight on his tented shaft, and his cock was leaking which caused a wet mark to show up against them.

“Ya like stripping for me, Stevie?” Bucky cooed.

Steve grabbed the edges of his underwear and started to lower them. “Yes, Daddy!” He purred. His cock sprung forward, looking red and swollen. Steve was on edge just from this. Bucky smirked, feeling powerful.

“Get on your knees,” Bucky demanded. Steve dropped down fast and hard. His knees met the carpeting and he stared up at Bucky with dark eyes. “Kiss my cock.”

Steve moaned and leaned forward, he gave little lapping kisses to Bucky’s pulsing shaft. Bucky let out a moan of approval spurring his boyfriend on. Steve went in full throttle, taking Bucky’s shaft with a slippery slurp until it hit the back of his throat.

Bucky tangled his fingers in Steve’s gold hair. God, Steve gave the best fucking head. With each slide of Steve’s velvety lips, Bucky felt himself getting close. He tugged on the back of Steve’s hair.

Steve lifted off him with a moan, “Pleaseeeese!” He whined.

“What do you need, doll?”

“Please, Daddy, let me suck ya more,” Steve begged so sweetly.

Bucky smiled wickedly, “No. Get on the bed on all fours.”

Steve blushed harder. He crawled up the bed and got into position.

“Ya look so fuckin pretty,” Bucky growled and raised a palm, letting it smack down on Steve’s ass. Steve howled a pleasured moan and shivered. “Did you like that, Stevie?”

D-d-Daddy! Yes. Please! More!” Steve moaned and rocked his hips back like a wanton.

“Fuck! Ya want to be taken like a slut don’t ya?” Bucky hissed. He brought his palm down with another slap. Steve’s cock leaked precum on to the bed. Bucky knew that he was going to fucking lose control.

“Yes! Fuck me like your little slut, Daddy!” Steve purred from his beautiful lips. He was literally humping at the air. His cock was desperate for friction, but Bucky needed him to be even more desperate.

He leaned forward and spread Steve’s cheeks apart and twirled his tongue around the entrance. Steve screamed and his legs shook. Bucky laid another crack to his perfect ass and lapped at his delicious hole.

Steve was pressing his face into the sheets, crying out the word Daddy over and over again as his entrance was being roughly tongue fucked by Bucky, “Going to come!”

“Don’t ya fucking dare.” Bucky leaned up and gripped Steve’s swollen cock head hard and he whimpered. “Daddy, says when ya come! Ya understand me?” Bucky barked.

Steve let out a pathetic gasped yes. Bucky grabbed the slick out of his pants pocket and then tossed all of his clothing off to the side. Steve seemed frantic at the sounds of Bucky stripping.

He loved watching Steve like this. His desperation was so erotic. He slicked up his fingers and started to inch one into Steve. Steve let out pleasured whimpers as Bucky open him up. He got louder and more frenzied with each added finger. When Steve’s ass was finally opened enough, Bucky added more slick to his hand and lathered his own length with it.

He pressed it to Steve’s entrance. Steve just mumbled ‘please daddy!’ Over and over.

Bucky smacked his hand down and Steve groaned. “Stop begging. You’ll come when I say ya can!” He demanded. He pushed in. It was slow at first. Then he hit Steve’s special spot.

Steve’s big body shook and he turned his face towards Bucky, giving him his stunning side profile. Tears ran down his cheeks, “Oh! God! Can’t stop!” Steve yelled and he pushed his hips back taking Bucky deep.

Bucky growled, “What did I fuckin’ say, Stevie!? Ya’re bein so fuckin naughty!” He partly wanted to pull out to punish him, but he needed to release too. “Ya better fuckin take it good!” He grasped Steve’s hips hard and fucked into him mercilessly. He put all his strength behind each thrust and pounded into Steve.

Steve fucking wailed. His arms gave way and his face smothered into the sheets. He was letting out babbling sobs and moans. His dick sprayed hot come all over the sheets. Bucky was relentless though, he grabbed Steve’s cock that was starting to soften and began stroking it with his lubed up hand. His cock continued to diligently pound against his sweet spot. Steve begged him to stop, but Bucky refused.

“No! Ya said ya wanted to be fucked like a little slut! Well, now ya’re fuckin gettin’ it! Take it like the cock slut ya are!” Bucky panted.

“Ahhhhhh! Fuck! Daddddddddddyyyy!” Steve howled in overstimulation. His cock was hardening again. Bucky grasped his throat with one hand and lifted him towards him by it. His back was now rubbing against Bucky’s chest.

Steve gagged and his eyes rolled back, his cock jerked and he sprayed out a thick rope of come against the headboard, pillows, and sheets.

“Good boy!” Bucky praised. Then he gave in to the pleasure, spilling himself into Steve. He gave a few small thrusts into Steve’s dripping ass and the pulled out with a soft moan.

Steve was laying face down in his own come and Bucky weakly flipped him over. Steve panted hard breathes that matched Bucky’s.

“I’m..hhh..sorry.” He panted, “I don’t know what …the hell… that was.”

Steve groaned and pulled Bucky to his chest. Bucky flicked his tongue out and lapped at some of Steve’s smeared come. “I loved it.” Steve whimpered.

Bucky chuckled darkly, “I did always think ya were a gluten for pain.” He admitted.

“Didn’t hurt.” Steve let out a breathy laugh, “but are ya okay, Bucky?” He pushed Bucky’s bangs back.

“No. I don’t think I am.” He admitted. He would have never done something like this before. The roughness wasn’t just because now he knew Steve could take it, but because he needed it himself. He never had much desire to rough Steve up, other than the occasional spanking.

“What can I do ta help?” Steve said crushing him closer.

Bucky sighed, “I don’t think there is anything ya can do. Honestly, ya might be better off without me.”

Steve squeezed unbearably hard, “Never say that again. I love ya, Bucky.” His voice sounded panicked.

“I love ya too, Stevie. That’s why I’m telling ya, what I did wasn’t normal. I ain’t right.” He said burying his face into Steve’s chest, knowing his actions and words weren’t matching.

“But I liked it,” Steve whispered.

“We might both be fucked up then,” Bucky mumbled.

“That’s ok. As long as we are fucked up together.” Steve answered.


	10. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky searched Steve’s face waiting for an answer. When nothing came Bucky roared, “Ya’re a fuckin whore.” He manhandled Steve pushing him to the bed. Steve groaned when his cock rubbed against the mattress. Bucky was on top of him within an instant. He gathered Steve’s wrist and yanked them up towards the head of the bed. Steve felt metal click around his wrist. He looked up and saw that Bucky had cuffed him to the bed. This was new.

To say that Bucky had become extremely dominant in the bedroom since his rescue from the red skull’s base would be putting it mildly. It started out as jealousy and a weird phase of not letting Steve see him naked. He was fortunately past the nudity thing, but the possessiveness and jealousy were extreme. It made Steve crazy, but he loved Bucky and knew that Bucky was going through some serious control issues. Sometimes he was still the smiling boy from Brooklyn, giving sweet kisses and telling Steve how much he loved him. However, if a single female paid attention (especially Peggy Carter) Bucky turned into a beast in bed. A sexy dominant beast that made Steve’s dick unbearably hard. Steve figured he kind did have a thing for pain. When Bucky got rough with him and made Steve call him daddy, Steve blew a giant load and almost blacked out from pleasure with each orgasm.

Bucky had been sweeter the past few days and they had passionate but loving sex. There had been no females around on the mission. Tonight they were going into a town and the rest of the team would want to hit the saloons. God help him, he wanted to as well. He knew that was so messed up of him. Bucky had gone through a lot, but sometimes Steve would spur on his jealous (with exception of Peggy since he truly did want her to be his friend) and flirt a little. He knew that he shouldn’t, but he was only human, and the sex was impossibly good when Bucky got mad.

—-

They sat in a bar in France, the women were buzzing around all the commando, asking to hear stories about how they were beating the Nazis. Dames flocked to Bucky, his charm and good looks back, plus an undertone of danger. Dames also crowded Steve. A pretty redhead came up and brazenly sat on his lap.

“Captain America!” She squealed, “You’re so handsome!” She fawned.

Steve looked over at Bucky. His jaw was clenched so tight Steve was worried he’d break some teeth, but he gave into his more wicked side. He placed a hand on the dame's knee, “Stop! Ya’re making me blush.” He cooed.

The girl continued to flirt and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, leaving a pink lipstick smear. Bucky’s fist clenched and he began ignoring the women around him. Bucky never slept with women anymore, but he flirted to keep their sexuality secret from the military. He pushed past the women and walked up to Steve, his face tensed, his eyes filled with rage. “Captain, we need to go over our plans for tomorrow’s mission.” He all but growled.

“Ohhhh! Are you guys rushing off into battle tomorrow?” Redhead squeaked.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid we can’t discuss military business with civilians,” Bucky grumbled.

“Ahh, Sargent! Just a few more minutes. Charlotte was just tellin me about how she loves fast bikes and how she wanted to ride on mine.” Steve taunted but played it off in the most innocent of voice.

“Yes! I’d love to ride your bike.” The girl emphasized the word ride. Jesus, she was a fast one, but man was she riling Bucky to his limit.

Bucky’s entire body tensed. His jaw popped as he grounded his teeth, “not every girl can ride cap’s bike.” Bucky hissed but emphasized the word girl.

She didn’t get his meaning, but Steve did. Christ, was Bucky going to put them in a jealous fit? “Alright, I’ll go. Duty calls.” He moved the girl off his lap and she gave him a pouty face and mumbled out Bucky being square.

Bucky ushers him out of the bar and into their hotel across the street. Another kingly place compliments of Stark. They got in the elevator that was run by the bellhop. Bucky didn’t speak a word, he just glared daggers at Steve.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop and they walked back to their room. Bucky slammed the door and shoved Steve up against it.

“Do ya want to see me snap?” Bucky growled. His hand was around Steve’s throat, “How many times do I have to tell you that YOU ARE MINE!” He roared the last.

Steve smiled, “Aw! Come on, Buck.” He chuckled which seemed to infuriate him more, “Was just having a little fun. Wasn’t like I was going to do anything with her.”

“She sure as hell believed ya were!” He yelled. His face scrunching into a mask of rage. Steve couldn’t help it, his dick was getting hard because he knew he was about to get punished. Bucky smashed hips lips against Steve’s. Their teeth click and tongues clashing in a battle of dominance. Steve would, of course, submit to Bucky, but it was best when he fought him a bit. Bucky grasped his cock and stroked it hard.

“Are ya hard because of me or her?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

Fuck, it was definitely because of Bucky, but if he answered it truthfully Bucky wouldn’t give him as hard of a fucking. So he stayed silent.

Bucky searched Steve’s face waiting for an answer. When nothing came Bucky roared, “Ya’re a fuckin whore.” He manhandled Steve pushing him to the bed. Steve groaned when his cock rubbed against the mattress. Bucky was on top of him within an instant. He gathered Steve’s wrist and yanked them up towards the head of the bed. Steve felt metal click around his wrist. He looked up and saw that Bucky had cuffed him to the bed. This was new.

“I’ll leave you cuffed to this damned bed. Fuck your ass nonstop but never let you come!” Bucky bellowed. Bucky’s ass cracked on Steve’s ass.

“Fuck!” Steve whimpered.

Bucky literally started ripping off Steve’s clothes. Thank god he hadn’t worn his uniform tonight, because Bucky was so far gone he wouldn’t have cared and still destroyed it. Steve’s heart pounded against his chest when he was left wearing nothing. His clothes literally shredded. The whole time Bucky went on and on about how if Steve wanted to act like a whore Bucky would treat him like one.

“She was grinding on your cock!” Bucky hissed another stinging slap on his now bare ass. The girl hadn’t been, but Bucky’s jealousy made him view it differently.

“Yeah, she had a nice ass.” Steve taunted.

“Ya little bitch!” Bucky growled, “You’re gonna Get fucked like the whore you are.”Bucky pulled down his pants. He crawled up the bed and rubbed his cock on Steve’s face. “I’m going to rub my cock all over ya, because Ya’re my little cock slut and I can.”

“God! Yes! Daddy please!” Steve whimpered and nuzzle Bucky’s thick shaft.

Bucky grabbed his hair, “So, now ya want to be a good boy. That won’t get ya any mercy from daddy.” He groaned. He smoothed his cock all over Steve’s face. Steve flicked his tongue out every time it was in reach of his glorious cock. He ran his dick up Steve’s cuffed arms, “I bet a little cock slut like ya wants ta touch it, but ya can’t.” He ran it downs Steve’s back.

“Please! Please let me touch it, Daddy!” Steve begged with excitement. He was desperate to.

“You’re not in the position to get any favors. You were naughty again, Stevie!” He smacked his cock over Steve’s cheeks. It just seemed to get harder and harder. Steve grounded his cock against the bed.

Bucky shoved his face into the pillow, “Did daddy give you permission to rub your cock like that?”

“No, Daddy!” Steve whimpered. He needed the friction.

“Ya can’t seem to behave tonight.” Steve shivered at his deep rumbled then the sound of the open vaseline jar. Bucky ran his slickened cock between Steve’s cheeks. Steve trembled and then stiffened when Bucky lined up at his entrance.

“Bucky?” He gulped. Bucky had not prepared him with his fingers.

“What did you call me?” He growled and shoved forward. Steve cried out at the immediately intrusion. It hurt, so fucking bad, but in the most delicious way.

“Ahhhh! Godddd!” Steve whimpered. Bucky relentlessly pounded into him, not giving Steve even a second to accommodate his massive size. “Yes! Daddy!”

He fucked Steve harder. His hips pistons violently. Steve’s prostate was taking a beating, making him squirm and his arms pull against the cuffs that forced him into taking it. Tears streamed down his face and cum gushed out of his cock. He painted the purple sheets white with his releases.

Bucky hadn’t got there yet, “Why. Do. You. Fuckin. Hurt. Me. Like. This!” He emphasized each word.

Steve whimpered. This felt so physically good, but his heart ached with guilt. He had come and now his lust haze was coming down even though he was taking a brutal fucking. “I’m so sorry, daddy! I’ll be a good boy from now!” He said wanting to help Bucky get there.

“Promise me!” Bucky’s voice cracked.

Was he crying? He wanted to turn and look but he couldn’t because of how he was cuffed.

“I promise. I’m yours only daddy!” Steve yelped as Bucky’s cock reamed his sweet spot.

Bucky roared, “Mine!” As he ejaculated deep into Steve’s body. Then with a shudder, he fell on top of Steve. His sweaty forehead pressed into Steve’s neck.

After a minute or so passed, “Bucky, I’m sorry.”

Bucky stood and grabbed the key. He released Steve from the bed, “For what? Your boyfriend being a crazy jealous lunatic.”

Steve rolled over and grasped his cheeks, he blushed and looked down in shame. “I..um..was..um trying to make ya jealous.”

Bucky’s face scrunched into a confused look, “but why?”

More shame and more blushing, “sometimes I like to be fucked really hard like this.” He gulped, “I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you in the process.” He had made Bucky cry. It was clear that he had been crying during sex. “I’m so sorry.”

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds and then busted out laughing, “Ya’re a moron, Steve.” He shook his head, “if ya wanted to be fucked like this all ya have to do is ask!” He kissed his forehead.

“Why are ya being so nice? I was being a schmuck.” Steve balked.

“Yeah, ya were. I guess I’m just relieved you weren’t interested in any of the dames you been flirting with.” Bucky grinned.


	11. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stevie, ya want it?” Bucky rumbled into his ear and nipped at it making him gasp.

Bucky smirked as he watched Steve’s tiny ass bob up and down as he cleaned the window at their dingy apartment. He kept wondering about what it would be like to be inside Steve, but he knew he’d never find out due to Steve’s fragile health.

He could pretend with the best of them though. Sometimes they would press up against each other and stimulate sex and it was amazing. He had been contemplating letting Steve fuck him, but he was a little nervous at the thought. Steve, for being a little guy, had a decent size dick on him.

Steve bent over now to reach down and wipe off the baseboard and his little ass jutted in the air. Yup, it was decided. Bucky needed to rub his dick all over Steve’s sweet ass.

Bucky walked over to Steve and grasped his hips. Steve dropped the washcloth and grasped at the wall, “Bucky?” His deep voice questioned. It was so odd to him that Steve seemed surprised by Bucky making a move. They always seem to be rutting against each other and depending on Steve’s mood he was either shy about it or aggressive. It looked like Steve was going to be shy tonight by the red that was flushing across his cheeks and neck.

“Stevie, ya want it?” Bucky rumbled into his ear and nipped at it making him gasp.

Steve nodded wordlessly. He pressed Steve’s chest to the wall and started grounding his clothed erection against him. Steve’s hands gripped at the wall and he moaned when Bucky reached around and started undoing his belt. Steve gasped in a heavy breath. His little body trembled as Bucky worked down his slacks. He pushed down Steve’s underwear and ran his hands across Steve’s soft cheeks. He gave Steve’s ass a rough squeeze, “Such a pretty little ass ya got there, Stevie.” He whispered. He ran his tongue around the shell of Steve’s ear, basking in the sweet sounds he was getting out of Steve.

“Don’t move.” He whispered and ran to the kitchen and grabbed the cooking oil. He poured some on his hand then lathered his cock with it. He rubbed his cock in between Steve’s cheeks, pushing them together for more friction. He pumped his hips up and down and shivered at Steve’s excited whimpers. “Ya like that, Stevie?”

“Yes! James!” Steve cried pushing his forehead against the wall.

Bucky loved when he called him by his given name, “Ya tryin to make me come quick?” Steve nodded his head no. “Ya keep moaning my name like that I will.” He warned, “Play with your cock, baby.”

Steve gasped and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Bucky groaned every time he heard Steve’s wrist connect with the wall. God, he was stroking it hard and fast. He must be as wound up as Bucky was.

Bucky growled as he felt the urge to come begin to rise, “Tell me ya fuckin need me to do this to ya, doll!”

“I need ya to do all this to me!” Steve whined. Then let out a high moan followed by a few small grunts. Good, now Bucky could come since Steve had. Plus, those noises really pushed Bucky to his limit. Better than a dames moans. His Stevie was so sexy.

The oil made it feel so good and the friction had warmed his cock so much. He pushed a few more times between Steve’s cheeks, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stevie, baby! Fuck!” He moaned in abandoned as his earth-shattering orgasm took hold. It was staggering as the last jet of seed pumped out of him, he dropped to his knees from the sheer force of his orgasm.

He sat that there panting and rested his forehead on Steve’s ass, “You’re so fuckin good to me.” He mumbled.

Steve reached and hand back and tousled his hair, “Right back at ya.”

Bucky nuzzled him as a thank you for his kind words and just for him being him. He wished that he could be better to Steve. He was really tired of hiding his feelings. If the world knew that they were “fairies” they would kill them.


	12. In a Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I need you! Now!” He whined desperately his balls and shaft rubbing on Steve’s arm. He let out a satisfied moan when Steve’s finger started brushing the rim. “Come on, Stevie! I can take it!” He bounced taking the finger into the knuckle.

“Come on Steve!” Bucky said pulling him along with his only arm. Steve kept up with him as they ran down some of the tunnels into the vibranium mine. The tunnels were alight with a blue glow and Bucky had found this little passage about 4 days ago when one of his goats wandered into the area. “You gotta see all of this.”

When they reached the end of the tunnel it did a complete drop-off. A guardrail had been installed for the purpose of keeping anyone who found this way from falling down into the mine. Bucky raised his hand gesturing to all the vibranium.

Carts whooshed by and in the distance, you could see the lab area, where a bunch of scientists were working hard. Bucky didn’t spot Shuri. She was probably visiting with Nat.

Steve gazed out, his blue eyes in awe. “This is what my shield was made of.” He mumbled.

Bucky frowned. He felt so much guilt over the situation with Tony. He knew that he was under Hydra’s control, but he understood why Tony wanted to kill him. He would have done the same thing if it were his mom and dad. He also had ruined Steve’s relationship with Tony. His selfless Stevie literally gave up everything for him. He gazed at him, his heart slamming against his chest. He was struck anew just by how lucky he was to have someone like Steve. He was so unworthy, but he quit fighting Steve on it. Steve basically had told him that no matter what, even if Bucky didn’t want to be with him, he’d never move on. Bucky did want him though, desperately. He always had. “I’m really sorry, Steve…”

Steve’s eyes widened, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Bucky gave a humorless laugh, “The Winter Solider has nothing to be sorry for?”

“You’re not the Winter Soldier, your Bucky Barnes. The love of my life and my best friend.”

Bucky shook his head, “For Seventy years, I murdered or I was frozen. That was it. I literally took people’s lives. Innocent people’s lives.”

“We did the during the war too, Buck.” He sighed, “I know that it was a different situation, but Hyrda brainwashed you. You can’t hold that against yourself.”

“I struggled with it during the war too. The bad guys, the real evil ones, I could easily kill. But the young kids guarding the doors or perimeter, that didn’t know any better, that were there out of ignorance, that haunted me.” He confessed.

“I remember…” Steve sighs, “It’s horrible they died. Stopping Hydra was for the greater good though.”

“Agreed. That’s how I dealt with it. But, well, assassinating people, that wasn’t.” He leaned against the cave wall and slid down until his ass met the ground.

“Once again, you weren’t in control. You were brainwashed.” Steve’s stammered out, frustration clear in his voice. They had had this argument hundreds of times. They never agreed. It was still a point of tension. When Bucky went back into cryo before Shuri deprogrammed they literally had had screaming matches about this topic.

“We’re never going to agree on this. I will never not blame myself for all of those deaths. For tearing your friendships apart. For you all having to be fugitives.” Bucky mumbled.

“We would all do it again,” Steve says thinking that makes a difference. It doesn’t. He doesn’t understand. He believes they were doing the right thing. Stopping Zemo was the right thing and not signing the accords was too, but risking everything for a fuck up like him was not. But Steve was a stubborn man, and Bucky would never be able to reason with him.

“I know, doll.” Bucky sighed. Steve sat next to him and took his hand in his. He rubbed his thumb soothingly against Bucky’s skin. Before he can say anything else on the matter, Steve’s lips crashed over his.

Bucky groaned into the kiss wanting to get lost in it, wanting to get lost in Steve. He wanted to not think about everything he had done. Steve curled his fingers into Bucky’s hair and slid his other hand up Bucky’s thigh. “I need…” Steve groaned between kisses, “to be inside ya, Buck.”

Bucky whimpered into the kiss and started fondling Steve through his tight uniform pants that were desperately squeezing his massive bulge, “Here?” Bucky gestured back towards the visible lab.

“Maybe they’ll be able to see how good you take my cock.” Steve purred. He kissed down Bucky’s jawline making him shiver and yanked at his robe. He only stopped kissing his neck to pull the robe over his head and toss it to the side. He had left Bucky only in his sandals, “I feel like ya just hate underwear now…” Steve teased, and then he grasped Bucky’s length in his hand.

“Fuck underwear…” He mumbled and began yanking off Steve’s uniform.

“I can’t wait to be in ya!” Steve hissed as he became more nude with every movement of Bucky’s arm. His hands slid all over Bucky’s skin and his lips were nipping at his collarbone.

Once Bucky had shed Steve of his uniform completely he marveled over his boyfriend’s beautiful form. Steve gives him a knowing grin and then grabbed Bucky’s nape with one had. He then pulled the Vaseline out of his uniforms belt with the other.

Bucky gave him a wicked grin, “Stevie, you slut, you were planning on fucking me!”

Steve’s hand tightened on his nape possessively, “What can I say? Your ass just looked like it needed to be fucked. Badly.

“Christ!” Bucky bucked his hips, running Steve’s bare erection between his cheeks. Steve groaned and started lubing up his fingers. Bucky gave another thrust and Steve tightened his hand at his nape even more, almost painfully, “Are you going to behave?”

Bucky groaned at the tightness at his nape, “Unlikely.” Steve dipped his lubed up fingers to Bucky’s cock giving it a few strokes. Bucky started pushing his entrance against Steve’s cock head.

Steve yanks him up hard, “Christ Buck! I gotta open you up first!” He releases his cock and reached underneath him, to adjust him so he wasn’t not crushing his sack during the opening.

“But I need you! Now!” He whined desperately his balls and shaft rubbing on Steve’s arm. He let out a satisfied moan when Steve’s finger started brushing the rim. “Come on, Stevie! I can take it!” He bounced taking the finger into the knuckle.

“Fuck! You are desperate for it.” Steve growled. He pushed the finger in deeper as Bucky pumped his hips.

“God yes! Desperate to be your cock slut, Stevie.” Bucky howled. He took Steve’s second finger in with ease.

“You’re killing me, Buck! Ya know I’m going to come too fast if ya keep talkin like that.” Steve had always liked when Bucky dirty talked.

“Come on, Stevie. Put that big cock of yours in my ass. Make me come from you pounding me into the ground like a little whore.” He purred at Steve.

Steve moaned in awe. He pulled his fingers out and then lined himself up with Bucky’s entrance.

He wrapped his big palm around Bucky’s leaking shaft and stroked it at the same time as he began thrusting up into him. Bucky grasped Steve’s shoulders, digging his nails in.

“Yessssss!” Bucky cried as he took Steve’s shaft into him, inch by inch, undulating wantonly until he had taken Steve to the hilt. “Hard Stevie!” Bucky growled trying to bounce on Steve.

Steve hissed in a breath, let go of Buck’s cock and grabbed Bucky’s ass. He spread his cheeks wide and fucked up into him like a piston. Bucky screamed as Steve’s cock abused his prostate. His nails had started to leave furrows into Steve’s shoulders and his head fell back.

“Bucky! Fuck…ohhhhhh!!” Steve bellowed as he felt Bucky’s ass frantically squeeze him. He pounded as hard as he could into his man.

“You fuck me so good!” Bucky’s cum spewed between them, covering both their stomachs and Steve’s hand, “Stevie!”

Steve lost control at that flipping them so Bucky was on his back and driving into him with everything he had. “Buuuuuccckkkkkk!!!”

He poured himself into Bucky and collapsed onto of him. His face in beautiful agony, Bucky burned it into his memory by never shutting his eyes during his love’s climax.

Bucky pressed his lips to Steve giving him lazy kisses. They laid on the ground covered and filled with spend, cuddling, and kissing.

—-

The next day they were all sitting around the table at breakfast.

“Captain Rogers, I heard you got a tour of the vibranium mines yesterday,” T’Challa said and took a sip of his orange juice.

Steve turned bright red, “Yeah, Bucky showed me around.”

“Wolf, you know better than to go down in the mines. Someone could have got hurt.” T’Challa said arching a regal brow.

Shuri busted out laughing, “Don’t worry brother. There wasn’t any going down. A lot of name calling and other stuff though.

“What is that supposed to mean?” T’Challa gazed at her, not catching the joke. Steve and Bucky both blushed hard.

“Guys, we have cameras everywhere.” Shuri reminded them.

Bucky giggled and Steve covered his face.

Sam and Nat then busted out in laughter. “Guess you guys got Bucky nasty in the mines!” Sam howled like a jackass. Bucky rolled his eyes.


	13. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, fuck me good, Daddy!” Steve purred and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s nape pulling him in for a dirty kiss. He tongue fucked Bucky’s mouth.

Chapter 12 in my Stucky smut series.

They were waiting to go and storm the base that the other super soldiers were contained in. They had to get there, all of Steve’s friends were in some crazy jail, but Bucky and Steve had to stop and refuel, eat some food, and get some sleep in. They knew they could not fail. The world was dependent on it.

Sharon had set up this stop. No one spoke English, but Bucky could speak over 30 languages and was able to handle each person. As the plane was receiving its care another man showed them to a small cabin. They went inside. It had a small coal burning stove and a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner.

Steve trying to occupy himself set up a pile of blankets trying to make a cushion to lay on. Bucky opened his backpack ack and pulled out the waters and protein bars that had been given to them by Sharon. She had their plane stocked well. He handed one to Steve.

“Steve, I need you not to be a little shit and try to ‘protect’ me. Understand I have the serum too, and I trained these soldiers, so I just need you to follow my lead.” Bucky’s voice was stone serious.

“Ah, but I’m a Captain and you’re a Sargent. Technically, you have to follow my lead.” Steve teased. He didn’t give a damn what Bucky said. He would be protecting him. Period.

“Do you really want to go there?” Bucky gave him a half grin, “Because technically you’re not really a higher ranking.”

Steve loved that smile, it didn’t come as easy as it used to, but damn if it didn’t make his heart do flips. Without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky and he had hooked up every day since Bucharest. He didn’t want tonight to be the exception. In fact, he planned on having Bucky every single night until he died.

They didn’t live in a world where they had to be a secret anymore. Bucky opened to him. Their tongues flicked against each other’s and Buck was making the sexiest little moans that Steve had ever heard.

He tangled his hands in Bucky’s long dark locks and nibbled his lower lip. Bucky tossed the protein bar to the other side of the cabin. He pressed Steve’s back down to the floor and pinned his arms over his head aggressively.

“God, you taste so fuckin good, Stevie.” He groaned sliding his lips down Steve’s jawline and neck, leaving bruises that would heal instantly, but the kisses was hard and possessive. Steve groaned when Bucky started tearing off his uniform.

He rushed to get Bucky’s clothes off. Their hands and mouths were running all over one another’s bodies. Bucky bit Steve’s nipple and Steve whimpered. He felt his cock pulse and Bucky must have felt it too, because he grounded their naked cocks together. Bucky was deliciously hard and Steve wanted that cock in him.

“Bucky, fuck me! Please!” He whined.

“You want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?” He moved his flesh hand down to grip Steve’s ass, the metal hand was bounding Steve’s wrist together. Bucky was taking charge and showing his ownership. He always topped when he was jealous. He had gotten weird about Sharon wanting to help them. He insisted she was ‘in to Steve’, same old jealous Bucky. Some things didn’t change. Steve wondered what his reaction would have been if a girl liked him in the 40’s.

“God, yes, please, daddy!” Steve moaned.

Bucky’s eyes darkened with lust, “Fuck!” He groaned, he grabbed Steve’s ass harder, “Did we get lube?”

“Look in the first aid kit.” Steve rushed.

Bucky pulled out the kit out of the backpack and inside were two small packs of Vaseline. Bucky chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Buck?”

“Your little girlfriend had no idea when she packed this, she was giving me the means to fuck you.” He smirked wickedly. He opened the pack spreading the contents on his flesh finger.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Bucky.” Bucky’s metal hand grasped his throat, not painfully, but in an arrogant way that made Steve’s cock leak.

“She wants to be.” Bucky hissed, he nudged a lubed finger against the rim of Steve’s entrance, circling slowly. “But she doesn’t know that your fuckin mine!” He growled. He pushed his finger in, his face intense, his eyes clouded with lust.

“Yes! Daddy, I’m yours!” Steve panted. Bucky had gotten his finger in the whole way.

“All mine.” He thrust, “This is all for daddy?” His voice was husky and even though his finger was buried deep inside Steve, he maintained focus.

“Yes!” Steve cried, “All yours, Bucky!”

He added another finger, “Did ya fuck her Stevie? Did ya give her that big cock of yours? Is that why she was so desperate to help you?” He growled. His fingers slammed against Steve’s prostate because Bucky had started angling them. Bucky’s Brooklyn accent started popping out.

“Nooooo!” Steve whines and jerked with each hint of pressure. This felt amazing. “I’ve only ever been with you!” He answered between throaty moans.

Bucky liked that answer. A beautiful smile crossed his usually stark face and he looked like a God! Steve moaned liked crazy as the third finger was worked in, “So, she just wants to fuck ya!” He answered. He moved faster inside Steve and gripped his throat, “bet she plays with that little pussy thinking about it.” He rumbled. Steve’s brows drew together.

“What the fuck, Bucky?” He groaned because the image of her doing exactly that popped in his. That further stoaked his arousal. His cock twitched.

“Ya like thinking about her doing that, Stevie? Her fingers as deep in her, as mine are in your ass.” Bucky twisted his fingers.

“Oh my lord, Bucky! Shut up!” Steve whimpered. Of course, he liked that. As much as he loved Bucky, he was still attracted to women and he never tried having sex with one.

Bucky chuckled darkly, he pulled his fingers out. He lined himself up and started pressing into him. “It’ll never fucking happen.” Bucky growled, “because you’re mine and I will never let that little bitch have ya.”He pushed in filling Steve.

“Yes! Daddy!” Steve cried. As curious as he was, he’d much rather have Bucky than any dame. Then any person really.

“You’re mine, Stevie!” He hissed and clenched his metal hand around his throat. “Mine! Mine! Mine!” He punctuated each declaration with a hard thrust.

“Buckkkkk!” Steve cried as his ass burned from the brutal pounding he was taking. He was so full and it hurt so fucking good.

Buck grasped Steve’s cock in his flesh hand and petted him softly at first. Then he matched his pace to his furious thrust. When Bucky hit his prostate Steve cried out. Tears pricked in his eyes.

Bucky’s hips stopped and his hand loosened, “Am I hurting ya?” He asked his face covered with concern.

Steve shook his head, “No, Buck.” His heart ached. His sweet yet dark, Bucky. The loving side of him was still there.

Bucky slowly started thrusting again, his jealous rage quelled by his concern.

“I love ya, Bucky.” Steve whispered, looking up into Bucky’s big gunmetal grey eyes.

Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s. He began slowly stroking him again, “I love ya too, punk.” A genuine smile crossed his face, making him look boyish.

“Now, fuck me good, Daddy!” Steve purred and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s nape pulling him in for a dirty kiss. He tongue fucked Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky whimpered into his mouth and started pounding his hips fast. He stroked Steve now with that same fevered pace. Steve released him for a breath of air.

“Fuck!” Bucky groaned, “Tell me ya need me, Stevie.”

“I need you so fucking b-bad!” He howled as Bucky hit his prostate again, send him over the edge. His orgasm covering both of them with each spasm.

Bucky let out a strangled sound and released into to Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered at how damn sexy it was. He loved when Bucky claimed him like this.

Bucky collapsed forward and Steve wrapped him in his arms.

“I’m sorry I’m a jealous idiot.” Bucky murmured pressing his face against Steve’s neck.

“You’re my jealous idiot.” Steve teased and kissed the top of his head. Steve loved him and admittedly Steve loved when Bucky was possessive.


	14. In a Car

Bucky let out a peel of laughter as he pushed down on the gas peddle. His parents gave him and Steve use of their car to go to Vermont to get them all maple candies for the holidays.

Steve held the dash and laughed loudly. He had a warm blanket wrapped around him. The car didn’t hear super well, but Bucky was excited to drive. Excited to show off for Stevie.

Bucky’s mom had even given him the roll of wrapping paper so he could wrap all their gifts. The red paper was awaiting them on him and Steve’s kitchen table.

He was getting candies for all of them. Steve included, but he had also gotten Steve some oil pastels. He kept picturing the look on his face when he opened it.

Bucky had pulled extra shifts to afford all this, but it would be a grand Holiday. Steve needed cheering up. This was his first Christmas with his mom being gone.

“So I have a Christmas gift for you at home, but I have one to give you now.” Steve snuggled in closer to him and Bucky could feel a blush on his cheekbones.

“Okay?” Bucky said curiously.

Steve started kissing his neck and Bucky whimpered. Steve chuckled in his deep voice, “but you gotta keep your eyes on the road, James.” He purred Bucky’s name making all the blood in his body rush to his cock.

“Fuck Stevie,” Bucky growled. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel turning white. Steve nibbles and licked his neck until Bucky was panting.

Steve’s hand slid in Bucky’s slacks and started fondling him. Bucky groaned. He kept playing with him, but not really stroking him.

“Steve, please!” Bucky whined.

Steve’s graceful hands undid Bucky’s slacks and freed his hard cock to the cool air. Bucky was waiting for a stroke when Steve dipped his head below Bucky’s arm.

He leaned forward licking Bucky’s cock for the first time, “Fucking hell!” He bellowed and the car swerved. Bucky jerked the wheel back, trying not to look down. He had to focus on the road.

Steve kept giving sexy little licks. Bucky worried about his asthma, but Steve seemed to be doing fine. Bucky was the one coming apart, especially now because Steve was running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He was so damn sensitive.

Steve had never done this before. Bucky’s lady friends gave him head all the time, but God, when Steve did it, it was earth-shattering.

Steve wrapped hips around the head and sucked it in, “Fuck! Fuck!” Bucky bellowed. He jerked the car again. He pulled off the side of the barren dirt country road. He put it in park and whimpered as Steve’s mouth enveloped him deeper.

He ran his fingers through Steve’s maize colored silky locks. He petted through the strands lovingly as he was pulled into the velvety euphoria that was Steve’s giving mouth.

“So good Stevie! Christ!” He Mewled. He desperately was trying to keep his hips still. He couldn’t risk choking him and sending him into an asthma attack. “Sweet Stevie!”

Steve pulled his lips off and whispered those four magic words that sent Bucky over the edge, “I need you, Bucky!”

Bucky growled and clenched his fist. He was trying to restrain from fucking his mouth, but he lost it for a second.

He pumped upwards and Stevie reached his hands inside of Bucky’s slacks. He fondled his balls with each loving bob of his head.

The pressure was building, “Steve… Fuck…gonna…shit!” He growled as Steve hollowed his cheeks and slopped down his cock. Bucky threw his head back and his eyes rolled back. His seed burst out of him, and bless Steve. He swallowed every drop.

“My lord! Fuck Steve!” He groaned in disbelief as Steve gave tiny licks to his sensitive cock.

Steve finally pulled off when Bucky pushed lightly on his chin.

“Merry Christmas, Buck.” Steve’s voice was husky. Bucky started at him. Some of his come was in Steve’s lower lip.

He groaned and lifted his hand to wipe it away and then Steve took his thumb between his lips. Bucky fucking whimpered helplessly, “Damn, and I thought I had the best gift.”


	15. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After what?”
> 
> “I fuck your tight ass again,” Steve grumbled.

Steve woke with from the sun blaring in Bucky’s hut. Bucky was still dead asleep, used to the Wakanda sun. He looked over at his boyfriend’s sleeping form and after all these years, he was still awed by how gorgeous Bucky was.  
Bucky’s long chocolate hair tangled around his pillow. His long eyelashes swooped over his perfectly structured cheekbones, his strong jaw was covered in a trim beard. He had red soft lips and smooth skin. His body was muscular and lean, and sure, he only had one arm, but really it didn’t matter.

Bucky had loved Steve even when he was scrawny and sickly. When no one else would even have considered him, but was on his knees, staring up at him with his storm-colored eyes, taking his cock between those red lips.

With that thought Steve’s erection became prominent. He knew that he should let Bucky sleep. Steve had fucked him for hours since he came out of Cryo. He just couldn’t help himself. He was so hard and Bucky was just too damn sexy.

He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and he let out a little sigh and pushed back against Steve’s hand in sleep.

He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair and then pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. Bucky’s eyes slowly up and he yawned sleepily, “Mornin’ Punk.”

Steve grinned and leaned in for another kiss, “Going from calling me Stevie all night to punk in the morning?”

“When they both apply.” He shrugged with a teasing grin. “You want Breakfast?”

“After.” Steve murmured and kissed Bucky again.

“After what?”

“I fuck your tight ass again,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky laughed, “I don’t think it’ll be as tight as usual. You fucked me for hours last night.”

“It’s always tight.” Steve purred and kissed down his neck.

“You’re such a horny bastard.” Bucky teased as he clenched Steve’s back.

“And you love me for it,” Steve smirked between kisses.

“You’re right about that.” He chuckled. “How do you want it, baby?” Bucky asked already knowing the answer. Steve was an ass man and he loved to fuck Bucky from behind.

“I need you on your hands and knees,” Steve commanded. He helped get Bucky into positions and groaned with satisfaction as his beautiful ass jutted up into the air. “Christ, now you’re just showing off.” Steve hissed as he palmed a cheek.

Steve pushed Bucky’s legged further apart and then spread his cheeks, “Look at the tight little hole, just begging to be fucked by me,” Steve growled. He smacked his hand over Bucky’s cheek, earning a low moan from the brunette. He then pressed his lips to Bucky’s entrance. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Bucky cried out. Steve had never done this to Bucky before, even though Bucky had done it to him.

Steve’s groaned at Bucky’s reaction to being eaten. His tongue swirled his entrance over and over again. Then he fucked his tongue in and out of him. Bucky cried out like a wanton whore, “STEVIE! Yes! YEEEESSSS! Please! Fuck, please don’t stop.” Steve cracked his hand down again making Bucky whimper.

Steve squeezed, smacked, and fondled the whole time he was devouring Bucky. Bucky’s legs were shaking and he kept pushing back against his mouth like he couldn’t help himself. 

Steve then released him and demanded, “Hand me the slick,” and Bucky reached forward and snatched it as fast he could. With lightening-like speed he passed it back, “Eager are we, Buck?” He growled. “Can’t wait to have me fucking that slutty little hole of yours.” 

“Please! Stevie, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!” Bucky looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes dark with lust, a beautiful blush spilling across his cheekbones, his body trembling. God, he loved when Bucky was undone like this. He was perfect. 

He slicked up his cock and pushed it up to his entrance, “You ready, baby?”

“Stop being a fucking cock tease and take me like a man, damn it!” Bucky howled.

Steve growled, “you’ll wish you hadn’t said that!” He cracked down another hard spank and shoved in with one thrust. Bucky was prepared. Steve literally had fucked him non-stop just hours ago. 

Buck cried out, arching his back gloriously in the most erotic display Steve had ever seen. He started fucking back onto Steve’s cock in a crazed abandonment. 

“Yeah, you fuckin take good for me!” Steve hissed. Bucky felt so hot and good around him. He could hardly stand it.

He ran his hand around Bucky’s stomach. “No! I wanna come just from your cock!” Bucky whined and smacked his hand away.

“Christ...you make me crazy!” Steve groaned and moved until Bucky screeched out, “There it is. Bucky’s spot that makes him leak his hot come everywhere.” He pounded against the spot desperately, trying not to release before Bucky. “Come for me, Buck! Please!” He snapped his hips.

Bucky’s legs began to shake wildly and he smashed his face into his bed. His crazy moans being muffled. Steve grabbed a handful of his hair yanking it. “No, lemme hear this whorish moans. I need to!” He bellowed.

Bucky lost it. His hot entrance squeezed Steve mercilessly. “Steeeeeeevvvveeeeeee!” He screamed and his come shot across the sheets. The 3rd pair of sheets they went through in the last 12 hours.

His body went limp and he moaned lazily. Dazed in his euphoria, so Steve pistoned into him harder, “Such a good boy, Buck! Came for me so harrrrrrrdddd!” Steve roared as he felt his come shooting from himself. Hot and furious it filled Bucky’s ass up with each pump.

Steve collapsed over top of him, shuddering, “You always feel so good.”

Bucky sighed below him, “So do you, but you gotta give my ass, like a 24-hour break.”

“That long!??” Steven whined.

Bucky laughed, “No one would have believed if I would have told everyone in the 40’s what a deviant you are.”

“Nobody would have taken how you knew that well.” Steve grimaced.

“That’s why I love this generation and time.” Bucky smiled.


	16. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “STEVE! Fuck! The feels so good!” Bucky thrashed his head. He loved when Steve hit that spot. It was the best feeling in the world.

War was bleak and miserable. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in his apartment with his Stevie. Stevie with his ridiculous save the world complex, has warm smiles, bright blue eyes, and his sexy moans.

He believed in what they were fighting for, but he was homesick. People were constantly dying and he was a world away from the love of his life.

He took advantage of Steve. He knew it. Steve hated it when he went out with women. He never really wanted any of them like he wanted Steve, but he was afraid. Afraid of what people would do if they knew him and Steve were together. He realized now he could have done other things to hide them other than having sex with girls. If he lived through this he would do things better. He’d never treat Steve like that again.

His shift of watch was over. He needed to get a little shut-eye. He was barely sleeping. He just prayed that he dreamed of Steve. That was the only thing that kept him going.

 

Bucky was laying in the grass at the park that Stevie liked to paint land scales at.

Stevie laid beside him, their heads next to each other but their body’s in opposite directions, “I love the fall.”

Stevie looked up at the trees above them. Bucky new that he was admiring all the colors.

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

“Buck! What if someone sees?” Steve mumbles a blush spreading over his pale cheeks.

“Nobody’s gonna see, we are behind all these trees,” Bucky mumbled and pulled Steve into his arms.

Steve blushed even harder, “Come on Stevie. Fuck me.”

Steve whimpered. His small body trembled with excitement, “Ya want me to do that?”

“So bad.” Bucky murmured. “I need ya, Stevie.” He reached across and brushed his finger across his cheekbone.

Steve crawled on top of Bucky and pressed his lips against his. Making Bucky groan. “I love you, Buck.”

Bucky’s heart did flips and he wrapped his arms around Steve pressing him to his chest, “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve hummed and started rubbing their clothes could together and began kissing him. Bucky whimpered into the kiss.

“Take me hard, Stevie.” Bucky gasped.

“Hard?” Steve groaned between kisses.

“With everything ya got!” He moaned into Steve’s mouth.

They started tearing at each other clothes. He loved Steve’s collarbones and he nibble, kisses, and suck along them as they yanked off each other’s pants.

Steve yanked Bucky’s pants off and rubbed his fingers between Bucky’s cheeks. He rocked his hips wantonly, “Please, Stevie!”

“Love when you get like this...My gorgeous James.” Steve hissed, grabbing Bucky’s cock in one hand and teasing his entrance with the fingers on his other.

He jerked Bucky’s cock fast, his finger slowly dipping. He was taking Steven’s fingers with ease.

Steve leaned forward and sucked his cock into his mouth. No teasing, just taking him in between his lips. He sucked him super deep. Taking him into his mouth. So wet, so hot, the inside of his mouth like precious velvet.

Another finger slide in him, and then another. Finally, he removed his fingers. He removed his hot mouth making Bucky whine.

“Don’t worry, Buck. I’ll make you feel so good.” Steve’s deep voice grumbled.

Steve slid inside him and Bucky whimpered. Steve gave him a sexy smirk. Then he began the assault on Bucky’s prostate.

“STEVE! Fuck! The feels so good!” Bucky thrashed his head. He loved when Steve hit that spot. It was the best feeling in the world.

Steve’s rough moans filled the air. “Bucky! Buck! So tight!”

Bucky was going to come. He felt it deep in his gut.

—

A loud Bang jolted him awake, “Wake up! The nazis are raiding!” A man’s voice screamed.

Bucky’s eye flashed open. He was back in the war. Surrounded by nazi’s with guns pointed at him. He was going to die.

A barrel pressed to his skull he mumbled, “Steve?” His brain flashing images of his lover in front of him. He knew that this was it.

A German accent hissed from begins him, “This is the one. He will be the experiment.”

A chill ran up his spine at those words.


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky was literally splashing around like a child in the water, Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you too Chicken to get in?” Bucky shouted.

“It’s not that I’m chicken, jerk! It’s that I don’t have a swimsuit.”

“Do what I did then!” Bucky dives under the water and thrust his nude ass up in the air.

Steve belly laughed at that but also felt himself getting hard. He desperately wanted to sink into that ass. They were however in a Wakanda trail path. The lake was visible from it. When Bucky popped back up, “What if someone walks by, you nuddie?”

“Oh, lord! Did you just call me a nuddie?” Bucky chuckled. “They can’t see under the water, Steve.”

Bucky looked gorgeous with his long wet hair streaming down his face and shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, Buck.”

Bucky smiles and a blush burned across his cheeks, “You’re not to bad either, Stevie. You’d look better without those clothes on.”

 

Steve licked his lips and then groaned because Bucky decided he was going to lay in a floating position. His thick erection bobbed in the air. Trickles of water started sliding down it. “Fuck…” he yanked his shirt off, then his shoes and jeans, throwing them on Bucky’s clothes. He tears off his shorts and Bucky whistles loudly.

“Hot damn, Stevie! Look at that big swinging cock!” Bucky catcalled from the water. Steve sprinted into the water and dunked Bucky other.

Bucky struggle up laughing as soon as he breached the air, “Damn it! It’s not like I can really get away from a ducking with one arm, Rogers.”

Steve chuckled and pulled Bucky to him and kissed him softly, “Better not try to get away then.”

“Like I would ever run from you…” He whispered, “I mean, I know that I have but…”

“Buck, don’t worry about the past. That wasn’t you.” Steve cooed and kissed him again.

“God. I love you so damn much, Stevie.” Bucky wrapped his arm up around Steve’s shoulders. He brushed his lips against Steve’s and it was perfect.

Steve brushes his fingers through his long hair. He groaned when Bucky wrapped his legs around his waist and started rubbing his perfect ass against Steve’s shaft.

Bucky whimpered into Steve’s ear, “I need you inside me. I need you right now.”

Steve growl, “Gotta get you ready.”

“No, ya don’t. When you texted that you were coming this morning I stretched myself.” He grinned and kissed along Steve’s neck. He nuzzled along his beard.

“Buck! Christ!” He lined himself up, “Can’t believe you planned this! Preemptive dirty boy,” He groaned.

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. Steve could never decide what color they were. He just would describe them as breathtaking.

“Fuck me, Stevie.”Bucky purred into his ear.

Steve slowly started to push into him. He let out a panting breath. Bucky was always so hot and tight.

Every inch that he sunk it made Bucky moan out explicit, “Fuck!” “Damn!” “Shit.” “Jesus!”

Steve loved hearing Bucky’s moans. He pumped into him. Bucky kissed him and held onto his shoulder. Their wet chest rubbed against each other. Bucky’s shaft rubbed against his stomach.

“Touch yourself, baby!” Steve commanded, “I’ll hold you up.”

Bucky slides his hand between them and stroked himself as Steve pounded in.

“Such a good little slut for me.” Steve cooed.

“Yes! I’m your slut!” Bucky cried looking up at Steve from under his lashes. His mouth fell open wide as he let out scandalous moans.

Bucky matched his strokes with the speed of Steve’s thrust and then Steve hit it. Bucky bellowed out, “Fuck Stevie! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!”

Steve felt the heat of Bucky’s cum on his stomach. He looked blissed out as his orgasm ended and he slumped against Steve making small whimpering sounds of pleasure with each of Steve’s thrust.

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and Bucky had come. He let go and roared Bucky’s name as he came inside his boyfriend tight ass.

“Christ.” They both whipped their heads to see Natasha standing on the walking path.

“Like what you saw?” Bucky purred.

“I’m so sorry!” She turned as red as her hair and turned and started strutting back towards the cabinet.

“Damn… I feel bad.” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t. She fucking loved it. Trust me.” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah, you would know.” Steve bristled. Just what he wanted right after coming, being reminded that the love of his life slept with the hottest girl he knew.

“Ah, Steve. Sorry!” He frowns. “I didn’t think.”

Steve released him, “I know. It’s just…sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be with a woman.”

“Am I not enough for you?” Bucky frowned, his lip started to quiver.

“Of course you’re enough for me, Buck. You just have an experience that I will never know. It’s not that I think it’ll be better or that I don’t love what we have. It’s just curiosity.”

Bucky starts to move out of the water, “Yeah, I got it.”

“Bucky?” Steve followed him out, “Please, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not,” Bucky mumbled. Steve didn’t believe him though.


	18. On a desk

The time stone…One of Tony’s solution to defeating Thanos and getting their friends back. So many steps had gone into them getting the gauntlet and stones.  
Tony, Bruce, and Thor were working on the soul stone. Thor has some theories on that.

They had sent him and Nat back to the 1940’s to do some research on the tesseract.

He was out on the battlefield. People were firing at one another. Explosions. Screams. Horror.

And James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky was leading his men away from this grizzly battle. Steve’s heart kept. His Bucky was here! He started making his way in the direction of his boyfriend.

Natasha snatched his arm, “Steve! You can’t. You could completely undo the future.”

“The hell I can’t Natasha! It’s Bucky. He’s here and alive!” He growled.

“You’re being an idiot.” She hisses.

“This is me, not giving a damn Nat. I need him.” His eyes go wide, “I could save him. He would never have to go through the trauma he did.”

“The Bucky in the future may not exist if you do something dumb.” She warns. “He might not be there at all. He could die. Don’t make bad choices.”

“I…god…I need him.” He whispers. A tear slides down his cheek.

“I’ll go do some researching. You do what you gotta do.” She nods, “Meet back here in 2 hours. Don’t do anything stupid, Steve.”

He nods and takes off in Bucky’s direction.

——

Bucky was sitting in a US base with his head in his hands. Tears streaming down his face. He groaned out…”I miss ya, Stevie.”

He, of course, was thinking about Steve’s smaller self. Steve can’t stand it. He opens the window and Bucky whips his head and grabs his gun and points it in Steve’s direction, “Stop movie’ unless ya don’t like living.”

“Buck..” Steve frowns and holds his heart.

Bucky’s eyes go wide and he lowers his gun, “S-Stevie?” He looks completely flabbergasted. “What the hell?” He looks Steve up and down confused.

“It’s me,” Steve whispers. Bucky approaches him cautiously and then looks up into his eyes.

“Shit…What?” He just keeps searching over him trying to understand, “Am I dream?”

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and pulls him in for a kiss. Bucky’s smoothly shaven young face meets Steve’s older bearded one. Steve laps at his mouth and Bucky whines into the kiss. Steve can work with him believe it’s a dream.

Bucky wraps both of his flesh arms around Steve’s neck and Steve lifts him up. Their tongues tangle together. “Stevie?” Bucky murmurs…”You feel so real. And you’re healthy?” Bucky chuckles and pushes his forehead to his. “Amazing.”

“James, I need ya.” Steve hums, knowing it’s Bucky favorite thing to hear.

“I love you, Stevie.” He whispers, “I should have told you every god damned day.” He clutched him close, “I’m so sorry I’ve been such a cad. The girls never meant anything to me. You mean everything to me.” He starts to cry. His muscular body shakes in Steve’s arms. His heart pounds at Bucky’s confession. He already knew all these things. Bucky has apologized profusely over the years. It was still heartwarming to know that he felt the need to tell him.

“I love you, Bucky. And I’m with you until the end of the line.” Steve says and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Now, go bend that beautiful ass of yours over that desk.”

Bucky’s cheeks burn red and Steve sighed and caressed his cheek. This was before Hydra has broken him. Had taken away all the innocence and hope. Young Bucky made his heartache. He deserved to be saved, but Steve could effectively change the world if he saved him from his grim future. “Oh, Okay Stevie.” He mumbles not used to Steve being so sexually aggressive. Steve didn’t really come into his sexual prowess until they were in the Howling Commandos. When he was thin and sickly he just didn’t have confidence in himself to be assertive until he was lots in unbridled passion.

Bucky walked over to the desk and put his hands on it. He looked over his shoulder at Steve, “What now, Stevie?”

Steve walked over behind him, “Tonight, I’m gonna fuck you, like you’re a little slut, Buck.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped and he shook his head hard. His eyes went completely dark. “Stevie?” He gasped.

Steve pulled Bucky’s jacket off. He pulled on a suspender down to one side. “I can’t wait to see you squirm,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky let out a shaky breath. Steve ran his tongue over the shell of his ear making Bucky jolt forward. Then he reached around and grasped his cock through his pants. “Are you going to be leaking for me, baby?”

Bucky nodded and his knuckles went white on the desk. Steve kisses down his neck giving him little nips along the way.

image  
Bucky let out a whimper. Steve grabbed the suspender and yanked it down. Steve ripped off Bucky’s shirt with a fast jerk. “Shit…”Bucky gasped.

He shoved down Bucky’s pants, “Where’s the slick, Buck?”

Bucky had admitted to Steve that after they fucked that first time, he had constantly shoved things up his ass to try to recreate the feel. “In the drawer.” Bucky leaned over and pulled it out. He passed it to Steve.

“You want this Buck? You want my big cock up in your tight little ass?” Steve growled as he ran his shaft between his cheeks. Bucky loved to be fucked. He preferred it. Steve liked to do the fucking. Very rarely did Bucky top, only when he was jealous and worked up.

“Christ! Stevie yes! Please!” Bucky squealed.

“Beg me for it. That’s right. Moan like the slut that you are.” Steve teased. He unscrewed the Vaseline lid. He dipped his fingers in and slicked up his cock.

“Ohhh god! Stevie! Steven Grant Rogers make me your whore!” Bucky roared.

Unable to help himself, he pushed up to Bucky’s entrance. He should have readied him, but it was Bucky. He was here and Steve could touch him. He wasn’t just…wasn’t dust. With that thought, he pushed into him.

Bucky cried out, his back arched, and his head flew back knocking against Steve’s shoulder.

He dug his nails into Bucky’s hips as he started slamming into him with a harsh speed, “Don’t you ever ducking leave me again!” Steve snarled.

“Oh god! Oh! Steve! Christ! Fuck.” Bucky whimpered with each slam against his prostate. His lips glide all over his neck and back. He bit Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky’s thighs slammed into the desk with each harsh thrust.

Bucky screamed with pleasure and Steve stroked him, “I’ll never let them hurt you, Bucky.” Steve roared. “I love you so fucking much!”

“Steve…love…love..youuuuuuu!” Bucky babbled as his come sprayed all over the desk.

Steve roared Bucky’s name as he flooded him with his seed.

—-

“I’m staying Nat.” Steve stared down at her. He had Bucky behind him, his grey eyes filled with confusion.

“You can’t. Don’t be stupid.” She hisses.

“I have to protect him.” He had to. His sweet Bucky. He could save him from his future.

“Steve, you have to save the fucking planet. You have to the future Bucky.” She insists.

“I can save him from any of those things happening to him.” Steve wasn’t gonna back down.

“Whats happens ta me?” Bucky asked from behind him.

“Nothing will happen to you. Nothing bad, ever again.” Steve promised. “Just go Nat.”

“You’re an idiot, Cap.” She smirked. “You know Tony is going to freak out.”

“Like he wouldn’t do it for Pepper.” Steve scoffs.

“I’ll be back for you, Cap.” She said and grasped the stone, disappearing.

Bucky stumbles back, his eyes frantic, “What the hell was that?”


	19. Trying a new position

“He’s an idiot.” Tony shook his head.

Bucky stood in a different corner of the room, after the amazing rescue of all them. “He’s always been more bravery than brains.”

“You can say that again.” Sam agreed.

Natasha snacked Bucky in the back of the head, “He did it to spare you suffering.”

“He could change everything we just fixed if he interferes too much with the fates.” Thor shook his head.

“I’ll go back and get him. He won’t leave unless it’s me convincing him,” Bucky says.

“Beam him up, Mr. Stark!” Peter cheered, “He needs to be with Mr. America.”

—-

Bucky appeared back and his and Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn. Shit, this wasn’t right. He’d have to recalibrate.

“Buckyyyyy…” He heard Steve’s voice cried from the bedroom. He was actually whimpered. Was the past him and Steve hooking up right now? Had he went to the wrong time as well.

Bucky had to look in. Just a quick glance for fun. He wanted to see how wrecked they both looked in the throes. Damn, he and Steve need to videotape themselves fucking when Bucky got Steve’s stubborn ass back to the future.

He opened the door and there was his tiny Stevie was there in Bucky’s bed, curled up in his red knitted blanket, snuggling his pillow, and weeping.

Damn it. He couldn’t just leave Steve like that.

He opened the door fully and Steve jolted up grabbing the ball bat next to his bed and then we he looked harder he dropped the bat, “Buck?”

“Stevie Doll,” Bucky said and walked towards him and sat on the bed. Steve threw himself around Bucky. He sobbed hard…”What happened to ya?”

“Too much to explain,” Bucky answered and pushed a blonde lock off his forehead.

“Ya look older? Ya hair is so long? It’s been 3 weeks!” He gripped Bucky’s shoulders and his eyes shot even wider. “What’s with ya arm?”

“Steve, it’s hard to explain.”

“I think I can keep up.” He glared at Buck with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Time travel,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Are ya serious?” Steve looked him over, his concern apparent. “Are you part machine?” He asked gaping at his arm.

“Ya sure know how to make a guy self-conscious.” He smirked.

“I don’t mean anything bad by it.” He throws his hands up, “You just look so different.”

“Bad different?” Bucky could feel his brow furrowing. What if Steve didn’t like him like this?

“No. Of course not. You’re always beautiful.” Steve whispers blushing.

Bucky grinned. He forgot how sexually shy Steve used to be. Steve had become overtly sexual after the serum. The little shit enjoyed it. Liked to tease, to dirty talk, to dominate. Sometimes he missed being the more deviant and dirtying Steve up.

“And I like the long hair,” Steve whispered. He reached for it and ran his fingers through it.

“You do in the future too.” Bucky started his hand up his thigh.

Steve let out a panting breath and squirmed under the touch, “You’re so handsome.” Bucky murmured.

“Ya tryin to flatter me?” Steve stammers his cheeks burn red.

He wanted to kick his past self’s ass for not to telling Steve just how beautiful he was every damn day.

He grabbed Steve’s chin, “You are the most gorgeous human to ever live and I love you. Never forget that.”

“B-Buck?” Steve shivered.

“I love you so much, Stevie.” Buck looked into his eyes.

“But the girls?” He groans.

Bucky winces, “Steve. I was an idiot… a scared young idiot. I’ve been in love with you since I was a child. I was afraid of what people would think. That’d we would be harmed or killed.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. He sat there silently for a few moments, “I love you, Bucky.”

“I know.” Bucky sighs. “I’m back here because the future you loves me so much you’re about to change entire worlds future to spare me any pain.”

“What’s the future me like?” Steve ask.

“A fuckin punk.” Bucky grins.

Steve glares at him and then chuckles.

“Bigger, moodier,” Bucky answers honestly.

“Bigger. How?” Steve asked curiously.

Bucky shakes his head, “You joined the army.” Bucky laughs at their future inside joke.

“I’m going to! Buck, I met this man who can get me in!” Steve exclaimed, puffing out his bony chest.

“I know, doll.” Bucky smiled and kissed him, “You’re gonna change everything.”

“Buck…I just want to be with you.” Steve confesses.

“I want to be with you, Stevie.” He crawled on top Steve and brushed kisses all over his tiny body. 

Bucky rasped and press steve back to the bed. Bucky peeled off most of Steve’s clothes and had gotten shirtless. He noticed that Steve kept staring at his arm. He couldn’t blame him, it would just be inconceivable for a person to have a robotic arm in the 1940s. 

He slammed his mouth into Steve’s and swirled his tongue around Steve’s. Steve started lazily thrusting below Bucky. Bucky grabbed for the vaseline sitting on the nightstand. He unscrewed the lid and put Steve’s fingers in it, “Get me ready, baby.”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded his head, then Bucky continued his relentless attack on Steve’s mouth. Steve’s hand slid into the back of Bucky’s pants and grabbed Bucky’s cheeks. 

 

“Finger me, Steve!” Bucky whined.

“O-okay!” Steve gulped. He knew he should be patient. After all, this was only past Steve’s second time. Steve’s thin graceful fingers glided between his cheeks and lined up at Bucky’s entrance. He lightly swirled his finger and held his breath.

“Breath baby.” Bucky reminded him. This Steve was prone to asthma attacks. Then Bucky pushed back taking his finger into him of his own accord. Steve’s breath hitched.

“I forgot how warm it was,” Steve admitted. 

Bucky chuckled because Steve still said stuff like that on the occasion. Then he arched as Steve’s finger went deeper in him, “Yeah, just like that Stevie.” Bucky started fucking himself on Steve’s finger.

Steve groaned and started to work his finger in. Bucky grounded his cock against Steve’s and Steve stared up into his eyes in awe, “You gonna fuck me? Gonna fill me up with that big cock of yours?”

Steve shivered and nodded, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. A third finger went deep in Bucky and he let out a keening noise that made Steve let out a raspy moan. Bucky missed his deep voice.

After Bucky felt ready he pulled off Steve’s finger and then he decided to mess with poor Stevie a bit. He did a back bend over Steve. His feet on either side of Steve’s head, then he lowered his ass. He pushed Steve’s cock up against his entrance, “Push in…”

Steve snapped his cock up with a shuddered as he filled him. “Fuck, James!” Steve hissed.

Bucky used all the power of his regular and vibranium arm and started bouncing up and down on Steve’s cock. Steve was letting out broken sounds. They were animalistic and sexy as hell.

“Pleeeaaassseee Stevie!” Bucky moaned, “Stroke me.”

Steve let out the sexiest moan and rubbed Bucky’s shaft in his soft palm, “Baby! Baby please!” Bucky cried.

“Fuck! You’re..ah… Fuck… begging… for it!” Steve growled. He picked up his pace and started to try to match Bucky’s rhythm. Bucky angled his hip slightly and Steve slammed against his prostate.

“Ohhhh Stevie! Your big dick is so good!” Bucky yelled.

“Ohhh Christ!” Steve howled and he filled Bucky with his scalding seed and trembled below him. His hand slowed, but Bucky was already there. His come shooting up in the air and coating his stomach.

—-

Bucky spent a few my hours there with Young Steve sleeping in his arms.

He has to go find the current Stevie. He left a note on Stevie’s sketch pad.

Til the end of the line.


	20. With Toys

The 4th of July was Steve’s favorite, only because everyone believed it was his birthday. The only person who knew his really birthday was Bucky, and he had no plans on correcting any of them because it was just so funny.  
Natasha has dropped off a black gift bag for Steve this morning. Sam has made him a cake.

“Well, aren’t you just Betty Fucking Crocker.” Bucky teased.

“Yeah, I have a trade. It’s called being useful.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You know how to be useful?” Buck smirked.

Then continued hanging out. T’Challa and Shuri stopped by too.

The evening was winding down and everyone had left. He and Bucky sat on his bed.

“Open your presents!” Bucky cheered.

Steve sighed, he loved getting to spend time with his family and friends but getting gifts always made him uncomfortable.

Sam’s gift was the lovely cake that was chocolate and shaped like a star.

He opened Shuri and T’Challa’s gift. It was a vibranium shield, without the cap decor. Silver. Sleek. Perfect.

“Open mine last!” Bucky cried giddily. He had always been a lover of presents. Giving and getting them. He still claimed his favorite gift was Steve giving him a Christmas BJ in his parent's car.

“I already promised Natasha I would open hers last.” Steve chuckled.

Bucky gave him a pouting lip but then passed him his gift. He wrapped it into it. When Steve opened it there was a wood carved Ferris wheel. “To remind you of all the times we went to Coney Island.”

“Buck! Did you make this?” Steve's voice cracked and he was in awe of this sentimental gift.

“Yeah, Okoye showed me how to do it.” He smiled.

“I love it.” He leaned forward and kissed Bucky on his cheek. “I have another present, but you can’t have it until midnight.”

Steve smirked, “You and your presents.”

He reached into Natasha’s bag and pulled out the first item. It was a pair of handcuffs, “Holy crap...”

Bucky laughed loudly. He wasn’t surprised by it at all.

The next item was warming lubricant. “Jesus! She...I...this is embarrassing.”

“Which is why she told you to do it last.” Bucky nodded.

The next item was a bullet vibrator with a cord that attached to the power source. He blushed and shook his head.

Then another bag was stored inside that was labeled, James. Steve handed it to Bucky. He peeked in the bag and smirked.

“Steve, I’m going to need you to go feed the goats. Don’t come back until I call for you.” A wicked grin crossed his handsome face.

“I’m terrified to know.” He mumbled, still blushing.

“Just go do it, baby.” Bucky gave him a little push.

—-

When Bucky called for him Steve almost died. He actually let out a gasp and stumbled.

Bucky was on the bed, in black silk gloves, a black garter belt, black thigh highs, and black thigh highs. Steve was giving the view of his strong back and flawless ass, as Bucky stroked himself furiously with his hand.

“Christ, Buck.” Steve hissed. The sight of Bucky like this almost brought him to his knees. He stripped his own clothes off down to his boxers and then joined Bucky on the bed.

He pressed his chest to Bucky’s back, “You look beautiful. Sinfully beautiful.” Steve murmured while wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. He trailed a row of kisses down the column of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky shivered, “You like it, Stevie? When I dress up like a pretty dame for you?” Bucky purred and Steve grabbed his chin. Bucky was wearing a bright red lipstick and had shaved off his beard. Leaving his skin completely smooth. Steve’s cock twitched and he might be demented for loving this, but lord help him, he did.

“You make such a pretty damn, Bucky.” He ran his lips along Bucky’s strong jaw, “Even with this big cock of yours...” Steve murmured and ran his other hand down to grasp Bucky’s shaft, making a sharp breath slip through those bright red lips.

Steve’s hand slowly slide up and down, “Tonight, you’ll be begging me for mercy with those deliciously whorish red lips of yours.”

“Yes, sir! Please!” Bucky whimpered.

Steve smirked and gave Bucky’s nipple a pinch. Bucky squeaked out a tiny moan, “You want me to be rough with your sexy little nipples.”

“Fuck yes!” Bucky whimpered. Another pinch to his nipple and another stroke to his cock. Then he slammed his lips to Bucky’s as his boyfriend was letting out a sultry moan.

Their teeth clicked on impact and then Steve dominated his mouth. He kissed him hard and good, making Bucky tremble as he devoured him.

He pulled away and glanced down at Bucky, his eyes were almost all black, his red lipstick smeared, his chest heaving from the lack of breathing from their kiss. “Doll, I’m going to need that lipstick on my cock.”

Bucky moaned and laid back on the bed, he leaned his head of the bed, “Fuck my throat, I need it, Steve.” Bucky cried.

Steve felt his cock jerk with excitement. He yanked off his underwear and walked over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the bullet vibrator and lubed it up and the slowly pushed it into himself. When it was sitting in the right position he turned it on low. A small hum came from inside him and he clenched his hands, “Fuck!” He stared down at Bucky.

“Such a pretty dame for me...all for me.” He mumbled darkly. He was getting lost in this. The fantasy too great. He rolled his cock head over Bucky’s panties lips and more of his lipstick came off on it. “Fucking hell!” He growled and clenched Bucky’s throat.

Bucky’s jaw dropped and Steve started to push his aching cock in between his scarlet lips. Bucky’s eyes went wide as Steve worked himself down his throat and then started relentlessly fucking his mouth. All the while the vibrator teased him closer to the edge.

“Gonna use you like my little fuck toy doll,” Steve growled.

Bucky cried out around him and reached for his own cock. “No! That’s my cock!” Steve roared and grabbed the cuffs from the stool next to the bed. He locked it around Bucky’s wrist and the other to his own. Bucky only had one hand to use so this made him SOL.

He whimpered over Steve’s cock and Steve smirked down and thrust faster. He watched Bucky’s hard cock bounce with each thrust down his throat. His stocking clad legs trembling. “You loved me being treated like a whore...” Steve grumbled and. Squeeze his neck, feeling his own cock through Bucky’s throat.

Bucky’s eyes watered and he moaned around Steve.

Steve pulled out and Bucky frowned, “I can handle it, Stevie.”

Steve chuckled, “Look at how pretty you are. Gag tears running down your cheeks, hair tangled up, lipstick smeared. Doll, I don’t give a fuck what you can handle. I’m going to give you what I want. You’re mine.” He hissed a breath as he turned the vibrator up to medium.

Bucky gasped and his breaths shallowed even more. Bucky loved being talked to like this and Steve was too far gone. The fantasy of having sex with a woman, when he had never done it was overwhelming him.

He positions Bucky roughly. His palms pushing him into doggy style. His arm cuffed back to Steve’s still, so his chest and face pressed into the mattress.

Steve grabbed the warming lube and coated the fingers of his free hand. He ran it between Bucky’s cheeks, “You want me in your tight hole? Gonna get all wet for me.” He growled.

“Yes! Please! Please! Please!” Bucky cried.

“Such a good slut, begging for me.” He purred and smacked his lubed up fingers against Bucky’s ass, making him jerk against the bonds that held him and Steve together.

Steve ran his finger around the edge. Bucky pleaded for him to do it, “Pleeeeeaaaaseee!” He whined.

Steve presses a finger in. Bucky moaned. He thrust it and Bucky wailed. He kept thrusting, and the loser Bucky got, the more fingers added to stretch him. Finally, at four fingers, Bucky was sobbing into the sheets.

“Steve! I can take it! Baby! Pleeeaaaseee.”

“Such a pretty girl, begging for my cock.” Steve cooed.

“Fuck!” Bucky hissed, he liked it a lot when Steve talked this way.

He was about to replace his fingers with his cock. When the door opened.

“Shit!” Steve growled and immediately covered Bucky and himself with a blanket. He snapped his head over and Natasha walked in. “What the hell, Nat? Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Steve bellowed.

“Such language captain, and when I came to give you the rest of your present.” Natasha smiled, as she grabbed the straps of her dress and it slid down her body leaving her in a pair of lacy panties and a matching bra. She looked fucking amazing, but what was going on.

Steve’s eyes went wide, He lipped Bucky back against him who was desperately panting, “What is this?”

“I know how bad you wanted to experience it with a woman...” Bucky panted and pressed back on Steve, clearly desperate for the orgasm they had been working towards.

“Christ Buck...” Steve said looking over Natasha with desire burning in his eyes.


	21. Vanilla Sex

“Lay down for me baby.” Steve murmurs as he guides the younger version of Bucky down onto the sleeping bags in the tent. It’s the day before when Bucky’s capture would be and the power of the time stone had blessed Steve with the power to protect him. 

He, of course, hasn’t told Bucky about his capture, the torture, the loss of his arm, the cryo, and years of being brainwashed and being the world’s deadliest assassin. This Bucky was so fucking pure and he wasn’t going to bring him down with this future Steve would be stopping.

Bucky looked up at him with those storm-colored eyes and Steve’s heart flipped. Part of him missed the crinkles around the older Bucky’s eyes and his long mane of chocolate colored hair. Both Bucky’s were so beautiful though. “Steve...I love you.” Bucky cooed and ran his hand along his bearded jaw. 

“I’ve loved ya forever, Buck,” Steve confessed. He had, in all forms.

“Stevie, I need ya,” Bucky whined below him. Steve smiled and felt his skin flush. Bucky had always been the more sexually advanced of the two of them, but with Steve having practice in the future with Bucky’s likes, it made him have the upper hand this go round.

Steve started to pull off Bucky’s undershirt and kiss him slowly. The way that Bucky described as ‘makin’ my fuckin bones melt’. Bucky moaned into his mouth and ran his hands up Steve’s shirt as well. They broke their kiss to discard their burdensome shirts. 

Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s chest and then pushed his dog tags to the side and run his fingers through Bucky’s chest hair.

He followed down with his mouth. Kissing along Bucky’s name making him keen, with each flick of his tongue. He did lots of suction along the path leaving bruises on Bucky’s skin. He hadn’t been given the serum yet, so the marks stayed. Steve possessively looked over his marks, knowing they would only darken. “Mine,” Steve growled.

Bucky nodded happily, “Always, Ya punk.” That charming grin spilled across his heartbreaking lovely face.

Steve kissed down Bucky’s broad chest and his flat stomach. He undid the belt and Bucky eyed it. Yes, Steve had been showing Bucky a lot of new things that he didn’t have any idea were a thing. Spankings being one of them. Not tonight though. He tossed the belt to the side and then undid Bucky’s pants. Bucky watched the whole time, his breath hitched every time Steve grazed his hard shaft with the pull-down. He yanked dragged Bucky’s boxers slowly, pressing kisses along his pelvis and thighs, but never on his cock.

Finally, when all of Bucky’s stupid clothes that hide his beautiful body were tossed away Steve gazed over his boyfriend. His grey-blue eyes were almost black, he was blushing everywhere, goosebumps had covered his skins, and his nipples and cock were strenuously hard to the point if looked painful. Bucky’s cock had precum leaking from it. Steve couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and took Bucky’s throb shaft on his hand and ran his tongue around the head licking up Bucky’s delicious taste,

“God! Stevie! Please…”Bucky groaned. “Tell me…”

Steve the words he wanted, the ones he loved. “I need ya, Bucky.” He promised his voice throaty and he pressed another soft kiss to the head. 

“Yesssss!” Bucky hissed as Steve gave a final lick and then reached for the Vaseline. The tone of Bucky’s voice sent a shiver up his spine and blood rushing to his dick.

Steve unscrewed the blue lid as Bucky leaned up and undid his pants. Bucky pushed down on them making Steve’s cock spring free. Steve kicked them off and then slicked up his fingers. 

“So beautiful,” Steve whispered as his hungry gaze prowled Bucky’s entire body. Bucky lifted his legs and spread his knees open wide. Steve ran his finger over Bucky’s tight opening. Slowly he began to push one finger in, the muscles easily let one finger in as they had been fucking thrice daily. Steve opened him quickly and easily because of this. Right after Bucky’s body has accepted one finger he added another. Then another.

Bucky let out soft moans and Steve decided he was ready enough. He replaced his fingers with a thrust of his cock. Bucky groaned out a low, “Stevie...fuck!”

Steve leaned over him to kiss him in response. Once Steve was fully seated in Bucky he grasped his lover’s shaft with his hand that was smeared with Vaseline.

“You’re so pretty, Buck.” Steve cooed and started to slowly pump and stroke in time with one another. 

“Ya t-think so?” Bucky stuttered. His caressed his hands up Steve’s shoulders and neck until the rested there. Bucky closed his eyes.

Steve growled, “Don’t close those beautiful eyes, you look at me when I fuck you.” Something Steve has learned in Wakanda was that Bucky closed his eyes when it was to intense. He did it so he wouldn’t come to fast.

“Stevie…” Bucky gaped and opened his eyes. 

Bucky felt so hot in his hand and scalding around his shaft. Inside of Bucky was heaven and Steve was positive nothing could feel better than Bucky’s heat surrounding his cock. 

Bucky leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve’s and then kissed him in that sexy was he did by pulling Steve’s bottom lip between his. 

Steve stroked faster after Bucky’s sensual kiss made his body sizzle. He fucked into Bucky a little quicker too, giving him speed snaps with hips.

Bucky’s body tensed below him. His young face forming into a mask of wonder and his jaw-dropping. A filthy moan slipped from his mouth as his cum spurted onto both of their stomachs.

Steve was helpless to do anything but fill Bucky up after watching his gorgeous boyfriend cum so prettily. Bucky did everything prettily before his torture Steve has decided. Steve roared out a moan, and his hands tightened on Bucky’s thigh, leaving more claiming bruises as he filled him.  
—-  
Steve woke to a rustle outside the tent. Bucky was still fast asleep tucked under the sleeping back and lightly snoring. He was usually exhausted when Steve was done with him for the day.

Not wanting to take any chances with Bucky’s future capture being so close Steve grabbed a rifle and his shield. He pushed his feet into his boots and unzipped the tent as quietly.

He stepped outside into the tent and grimaced at how close the other tents were. The other soldiers probably heard their loud sex earlier. They had to order to be 50 feet apart and in the rains that would have kept their noise hidden, but they were about 20 feet away. 

He looked searched around the tent and saw footprints that left the Nike mark. He smirked. It had to be Stark coming to get him to come back to the present day with him. He knew how selfish he was being, but he wasn’t leaving Bucky.

He followed the mud tracks back to a wooded area, “Tony!” He called.

“Not today, punk,” Bucky said stepping out from behind a tree. His long hair pulled up into a bun, in all black armor that he could tell was a Shuri special.

“Oh, lord!” Steve rushes forward and Bucky ran at him. He caught him in his arms. He started pressing kisses all over his face, “I thought...you...were...gone.” Steve kissed between each word.

Bucky chuckled, “I was trapped in the soul realm. With Sam of all the horrible things that could happen to me.”

Steve pushes him up against the nearest tree and they shared a passionate kiss. Bucky’s hand’s gripped Steve’s ass and their teeth clicked, as his tongue rubbed against Steve’s in a way that made his big body shudder.

Bucky stopped the kiss too soon for his liking, “Steve, we need to go back.” Buck said softly.

Steve shook his head and gripped Bucky’s face between his palms, running a thumb over an unreasonably gorgeous cheekbone, “Bucky, I can stop everything that happened to you. No torture, no losing your arm, no 70 years as the Winter Soldier.” He beamed.

“Do you not love who I am now?” Bucky whispered looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Of course I do, Buck!” Steve was aghast. How could he believe that Steve wouldn’t want to love him now? “I’m just trying to spare you the suffer!”

“At what cost?” Buck murmured, “You could change everything, Stevie. The butterfly effect.”

“It could be for the better!” Steve insisted. Then leaned and kissed Bucky softly. 

“It could be for the worst too. Steve changes could already have happened to me just from the short time you been here.” Bucky warned. 

“You wouldn’t have to go through it.” Steve sighed, “The guilt, the torture, the loneliness.”

“This is my choice, you stubborn Jackass,” Bucky growled. He sounded so different from the young version of his himself. Not the words, but the tone. The softness and innocence completely are gone.

“Listen, Buck. I know what you’re thinking.” He started and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Steve, kiss me.” Bucky suddenly urged and grasped him. Steve was about to protest until Bucky grabbed his cock with his vibranium hand and made the damn thing vibrate.

With a moan, his mouth crashed over Bucky’s mouth, when a green light surrounded them.


	22. Rough Sex

Bucky’s back against the wall inside Steve’s room in the Avenger’s compound. “You’re going to think I abandoned you!” Steve howled, his eyes looking crazed.

“Maybe?” Bucky answered. It was possible. Every night he slept he had been having memories replace the old ones of them being apart. Now they were filled with Steve’s big body filling him up and praising him sweetly.

“You should of let me say goodbye!” He growled.

“You wouldn’t of came.” Bucky growled back. Steve was really hurting him with his concern for his past self instead of the feelings of his current boyfriend. Bucky frowned, maybe Steve didn’t view him now as his current boyfriend. “You couldn’t go on changing the past anymore than you did. You were supposed to be hidden.

“Don’t you fuckin’ lecture me, Buck. The replacement dreams work the same for me as you. I got one of present you coming back and us fuckin’!” He roared. 

A circular portal open in the room, “Time stone.” He held out his hand and Steve lunged for it, but Stephen had portals open and close instantly.

“No!” Steve cried and ran towards the closing portal. Bucky rammed his body into Steve sending him crashing into the bed. “Damn it, Bucky!” Steve looked up at him, blue eyes filled with pain.

“Fuck you, Steven!” Bucky hissed crawling off him. His heart ached at how badly Steve wanted to change him. He knew he was fucked up, knew he had done horrible things, but really had believed Steve had truly loved him the same as he always did.

Steve’s jaw tightens and then he bellowed, “Fuck me? I’m trying to save you!” Rage flashed through his sapphire eyes.

“You’re trying to change me! You like the old me better!” He yelled and then sunk down on the corner of the bed putting his face in his hands.

Bucky felt Steve’s hands caress his shoulders, “That’s not true.” He cooed by Bucky’s ear. “You really are a piece of work. Jealous of yourself! How’s that possible?”

“You want that me, instead of this me, that’s how, you asshole.” Bucky hissed.

“Bucky…” Steve moved beside him and touched their thighs together. He reached over to grab his on Bucky’s chin and Bucky pulled away. He didn’t want Steve to see his tears.

“I only want to stop you from experiencing all the pain and guilt you carry.” He mumbled and the pulled Bucky into his arms, “I know Shuri deprogrammed you, but you still feel bad about everything. I wanted fix that.”

“Exactly. You want to fix me! I’m not good enough the way I am.” He snapped his face towards Steve and glared. Tears brimmed and threatened to spill over. “Well guess what, Stevie? You’re fucking stuck with me.”

“I want to be stuck with you, Buck.” Steve pleaded.

“You want 1940’s me.” Bucky sighed. “But you’ll get me now. The fuckin’ one armed, mentally fragile me.”

“I love all of you Bucky.” Steve assured him, “but what I am afraid of is that you’re going to feel different about me now. Thinking I abandoned you.” Steve’s voice had cracked on the last sentence,

“I will never not be in love with you. Fuck Steve. 70 years of Hydra brainwashing couldn’t knock my love for ya out.” I might be sore at you, but you’ll rescue me and I’ll have hero eyes for you again.”

“You don’t know that. Bucky when I got that memory of you fucking me in the past I felt myself change. I felt confident. Like I could do anything and it changed my self loathing.” Steve confesses.

“Yeah. I’ve felt myself change with every day you spent with me back then too.” Then a growl broke from his chest, “you liked fucking the past me like your plaything! You jerk!” He clenched his fist.

Steve’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, “But Buck, you li…”

Bucky’s lip slammed over Steve’s as he tackled him to the bed, “You’re mine! You belong to me, Stevie!” He growled.

“Yes!” Steve whimpered into Bucky’s mouth. “I’m so fucking yours!” He whined between kisses.

Bucky yanked on Steve’s uniform top and tossed it to the side. Steve went to run his fingers into Bucky’s hair and he gripped his wrist, “You’re not calling the shots tonight, Steven.” He was going to fuck Steve so hard that he wouldn’t stand right for days.

Steve nodded, a jolt of excitement hit Bucky’s spine at the look of awe Steve was giving him. Steve had topped him constantly in his time with the 1940’s Bucky. He topped 9/10 times now. Bucky admitted that he liked be fucked more than doing the fucking and it just kinda fell into line.

Bucky was going to give him something different. Something that would burn into his mind. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s throat loosely, “Say the only words I want to hear.”

“I’m yours, Daddy!” Steve groaned in response. His big body shivered.

“Yes you are, doll.” Bucky hissed. “Now strip for me,” He demanded and released Steve’s throat.

Steve’s pupils were blown, “Yes, Daddy.” He stood and began to unlace his boots, one by one. Bucky smirked, knowing Steve was putting on a show him made him feel powerful. Once those were removed along with the socks, Steve started to roll down his pants. Inch my inch of that rosy skin was revealed and Bucky decided to pull his hard cock out at that. Steve’s breath hitched at the sight. Bucky took himself in hand started stroking. Bucky didn’t know if Steve knew he was nodding his encouragement. Then when those were discarded Steve stuck his thumbs in the top of his boxers and worked them down. When Steve’s cock sprung free Bucky stroked faster. Steve whimpered at that.

“Good boy.” Bucky praised, “Now drop to your knees.” Bucky instructed and watched Steve drop so unbelievably fast. He winced a little at the sound of knees meeting the marble floors. Steve seemed unaffected by it. Bucky walked over to his and gripped Steve’s bearded chin. Then he used his metal hand to rub his cock all over Steve’s glorious bearded face. Steve was vibrating bellow him and making needy sounds of want. He finally rolled the tip over Steve’s lips and Steve darted his tongue out.

Bucky hissed in a breath at the delectable feel of Steve tonguing his cock, but he needed to be in control. He needed to show Steve that his beautiful blonde ass belonged to the current Bucky. “Open your mouth wide.”

Steve did as he was told with a low moan. Then Bucky gripped the back of his long hair and shoved Steve’s head forward making him take his thick cock all the way down his throat. Stevie didn’t have a gag reflex, so he could handle it like a champ.

Steve moaned around Bucky’s throbbing shaft as Bucky fucked into the soft heat of his mouth. The vibrations from Steve’s mouth had sent a chill up Bucky’s spine. Steve’s cornflower eyes began to water and burn from the brutal fucking Bucky was delivering to his mouth. “You deserve your pretty mouth to be fucked like this, Stevie!” He roared. “Look so fucking whorish and perfect.”

Spit ran gorgeously down Steve’s lips and strong chin. He tongued at the underside of Bucky’s jerking shaft.

Bucky had felt the heat rising, the coiling in his lower stomach, and he knew that it was time to prepare Steve. He wouldn’t last if Steve kept taking him with deep pulls in his velvety mouth.

He gripped Steve’s golden hair in his hand and yanked him off. Steve whined at the loss of his cock and it made Bucky’s aching shaft throb. “Daddyyyyyyy!” Steve whimpered and tried to push his head forward again to swallow Bucky whole again.

“Nope!” Bucky yanked back hard and Steve keened. “Turn around on your hands and knees and put that tight ass in the air. “ He demanded keeping his husky voice as stern as possible.

Steve nodded eagerly and flipped around. He jutted his ass in the air, presenting as a gift to be opened, so Bucky would do just that. He grabbed the vile of lube and soaked his fingers in it. Then he circled it around Steve’s puckering rim. Steve shuddered at the touch and pushed back against him forcing Bucky’s finger in to his first knuckle.

“Easy Stevie…” He rumbles. He loves how wanton Steve is, but the last thing he wants to do is harm him by doing the opening to quickly.

“Buck, I need it. So fucking bad, you can’t just fuck my face like that than play coy.” He groans and thrust his hips backwards pushing his finger deeper.

“Fuck Steve. Stop.” He growls. Angered but aroused.

Steve turned back and looked at Bucky his eyes with a bit of mischievousness that Bucky hadn’t seen since they were teenagers “1940’s Bucky would have done it.”

Bucky grimaced and his jaw popped. Frustration coursed through him. Did Steve actually think that or was he playing on Bucky’s jealous tendency. He admitted to Bucky that he did this all the time when they were younger.

“Fuck you, Steve.” He snapped and cracked his metal palm down hard over his ass leaving a red hand mark. Steve moaned and Bucky started fucking Steve’s tight ass with one finger. “You always playin’ these fuckin’ games with me.”

“S-sorry! Just don’t stop!” Steve choked as Bucky pushed another finger inside Steve. He spread his fingers, stretching it, as his cock twitched and leaked with an urgent need to be inside Steve.

“So you were trying to goad me?” He scissored his fingers.

“Yes…” He panted and slammed back on Bucky’s fingers.

“I shouldn’t fuck you because you’re being a little shit, but fuck I want it. Want you. Want you bury my cock so deep inside you.” Bucky growled and rubbed Steve’s ass with his metal hand and pushed in a third finger. He hated and loved Steve’s games all at the same time.

Steve was rocking back and forth on Bucky’s fingers. His dick was bobbing and fuck if he wasn’t the most beautiful site that Bucky had ever seen. It was hard to be mad when he looked this good and he behaved so unabashed.

He couldn’t help himself. He unsheathed his fingers from Steve’s ass and then quickly replaced it with his shaft. Steve howled out when Bucky pushed in. God, Steve felt perfect. Tight, hot and smooth. “Bucky!” Steve cried.

Bucky gripped his hips and started pounded into him, his babble starting, “You like when daddy fucks you like a little slut? Slutty little Stevie loves taking daddy’s dick doesn’t he?”

“GOD YES! Daddy!” Steve howled and threw his head back. Bucky clamped his hands down on his shoulders and real slammed into him with everything he has.

Steve made guttural sounds that were sending Bucky closer to the edge. He slid his flesh hand down Steve’s shoulder and back, around his waist, and then down to his cock. Buck grabbed Steve’s pulsing shaft and stroked it swiftly. He angled himself and Steve screamed. Bucky knew that he was now nailing Steve’s prostate. Steve’s cock leaked hot sticky precum everywhere and he continue to let out what Bucky would describe only as animal sounds. 

“CHOKE ME!” Steve whined loudly.

Bucky wrapped his metal fingers around Steve’s throat at the commanded and clamped down. With that Steve shuddered. His body tensed and he let out a low moan. His cum spurt beneath him in angry shots. A large puddle beneath him and Bucky growled possessively.

“Fuck! That’s so hot, Stevie. You come so pretty!” Bucky groaned as the heat of the moment took him over. Heat tore through him and he released his grip on Steve’s throat, using his metal arm to brace him as he did the last few shaky pumps into Steve. His come flowed from him in hot jets and pushed out of Steve with each wild thrust. Bucky pulled out and feel back onto his ass with a loud moan.

Steve tumbled forward into the puddle of come that came from his own body. It smeared across his abs and Bucky’s dripped from his ass. “You beautiful fuckin’ mess, Stevie.”


	23. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally experiences vagina. Natasha's vagina.

Steve gazed at Natasha’s lacy red get up. Her bra was very see through and he could make out her nipples behind the lace. Her red lace thong was pulled up high on her sides, like women in the early 90’s rap music videos that Sam had shown him to try to bring him up to speed. Her creamy white skin looked so smooth, other than the tiny scar from where Bucky had shot her in his Winter Soldier days. Her lips were painted the same obscene shade as her panties and her hair matched it all. Sweet Cherry Pie came to mind. 

“Are you serious?” He asked Bucky and looked over at him. Bucky was the most jealous lover in the world. “You’re okay with this?”

Bucky smirked, his lipstick smeared all down his chin, “Yeah, I trust Natasha. I know she isn’t trying to steal you away from me. She just likes a good time.”

“That’s true.” She chuckled, “Plus, I’m in love with someone else. Even if it is unrequited and he took off without a word.” She said with a sarcastic eye roll. He knew that she was really upset about Bruce though. 

“Okay...ummm...how do we even begin?” Steve asked with a deep blush.

“So innocent.” She whispered. She walked towards the bed.

“You wouldn’t have said that if you saw what he was doing to me early.” Bucky said. Then he reached down into the blankets and grabbed the small controller and cranked the vibrator that was currently deep inside Steve up to high. 

Steve feel like he was going to explode. The vibrator inside him keep bumping his prostate, both his boyfriend and Natasha were painted up and in sexy lingerie for him. Bucky had orchestrated a threesome for him. Natasha crawled onto the bed on hands and knees and looked up at him under her lashes, “Does that feel good, Stevie?” She murmured and ran her hand over his chest. 

He nodded and Bucky started running his hands over his neck and back, “Stevie, we’re gonna take such good care of you tonight.”

“I...fuck...I’m so happy.” Steve admitted with a dopey grin he couldn’t hide. His erection was pumping back to full length after the quick deflation he had when Natasha had first opened the door. Before he knew what these two had planned. 

Natasha shoved Steve’s chest and he fell back against the bed without complaint. He had no doubt in his mind that Tasha was a woman in charge in the field and in the bedroom. He would just follow these two’s lead. 

Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s and deepened the kiss. Steve lapped at his warm giving mouth with a groan, but Bucky pulled away too quickly. Before Steve knew what was happening Natasha’s lips were covering his. She kissed a lot harder than Bucky, taking ownership of the kiss, where Bucky let Steve lead. Her hands raked down his chest, leaving long red scratch markers that made his cock ache. Her lips were pillowy soft, like he remembered from that one time she kissed him when they were hiding from Brock. Her kiss however, was firm and relentless. She was devouring his mouth and he couldn’t help but whimper into hers. 

The she pulled back from him and grasped Bucky by his nape pulling him into a tantalizingly demanding kiss that was make Steve’s shaft unbearably hard. Fuck, did Bucky look good when he was being kissed. She released him and then gave Steve the most devious look that he had ever seen crossed her face, and this woman was a spy for god sakes. 

“Take off my panties, James.” She instructed. Then she grabbed the remote for the vibrator and turned it off pulling it out of Steve slowly. He let out a small moan. “You won’t be needing this.” She tossed it carelessly to the side.

Bucky pulled down her panties slowly and Steve let out a groan at the sight of the small red landing strip coming up from pussy. Fuck, that looked good. 

She then grabbed Steve’s shaft and rubbed it between he pussy lips. He hissed in a breath at the warm wetness. “Now, my bra.” She ordered Bucky, he did so and the bounced our freely. Steve couldn’t help but whimper which made Bucky raise a brow.

“You think her big tits look good, Stevie?” He murmured coming up behind Natasha and pinching her nipples hard. She let out a rasped moaned. 

“Yes…” He gawked at the sight of Bucky playing with her breast. They were gorgeous together. Especially, when Nat’s wet pussy lips were sliding along his cock.

He wasn’t prepared when Natasha lined him up with her entrance. He keened at how hot and wet she was. The sounds that we’re escaping him sounded animalistic and it was hard for him to control it. And then because he wouldn’t make it easy on Steve, “Suck on her nipples!” Bucky ordered.

Steve let out a breathy moaned and obeyed. He reached forward and grasped her soft breast in his palms and she slid down to the hilt. She moaned with him that time. Steve was going to lose his fucking mind. He put his lips over a scarlet nipple and flicked out his tongue. She gasped. Like Bucky, she enjoyed nipple play. He gave a few more teasing flicks and then she started rocking her hips.

“Unnnhhh!” Steve whined and began to suck hard. 

“Yes, Steve!” She cried and his cock pulsed inside her. Bucky reached around and started playing with her clit and the nipple that Steve wasn’t devouring. “Fuck! James!” She threw her head back and rested it against Bucky’s chest looking so small between them. 

Steve gripped her hip hard with one hand and started moving her faster. She was making hot whimpering moans, “Such good boys…”

They both shared a groan at that. Steve released her nipple and just watched in awe as she rode him and Bucky played with her. It was so deliciously sexy.

Bucky stopped and pushed his fingers that had been all over her pussy against her lips, “Taste her, Stevie.” Steve shuddered and then flicked out his tongue. She tasted fantastic. Of course she would. She was perfect.

“You ready, Natalia?” Bucky asked. Ready for what? Steve couldn’t even comprehend what was happening let alone try to figure that out. 

She nodded and leaned forward on Steve. Her soft breast pushing against him. Then he felt it. Bucky’s cock head slowly pushing along the base of his shaft into her. “Fuck!” Steve growled. This was too much. How could he not come quick with this happening. He gritted his teeth and she moaned low as her pussy was stretched by both their cocks. He could feel each centimeter of Bucky’s cock as it pushed in more. 

Once Bucky was fully seated inside her, he let out a punched out breath, “You okay?”

“Yes…. Just help me move.” She requested her voice sounding wrecked. 

Steve helped moved her hips and Bucky started slamming into her making her squeal and clench around them. She was leaking down all over both them and Steve yelped our at the feeling of pleasure of Bucky sliding against him using Natasha’s wetness as lube.

Natasha gasped and her eyes rolled back. Her body began to tremble and she let out a hot raspy moan. Her pussy squeezed both of their cocks as she came around them gorgeously wantonly. Bucky pulled out of her as she collapsed on top of Steve.

“Flip over. Your ass is mine.” Bucky growled. Steve looked up at him. His jaw was set, his long hair damp with sweat. His eyes glimmered with intensity, a mixture of arousal and jealousy. His possessive Bucky. So passionate, so stunning.

Steve flipped them and Natasha moaned lowly as her back met the bed. Steve’s cock never slipped free from her sheath. Bucky growled and slicked up his hard shaft with some lube. The vibrator had opened Steve decently and Steve knew Bucky wasn’t waiting.

He pushed into Steve in a rush. Steve chuffed out a breath at the quick filling. Giving him no time to adjust Bucky grasped his hips and started pounding into him relentlessly. “You think that pussy feels good? You wouldn’t even remember it after I fuck you like the little whore you are!” Bucky hissed. His cock rubbed against his prostate and made him leak into her.

Steve and Natasha let out a lustful roar. Each slam of Bucky’s hips pushed him into to Natasha’s heat. Each hit assaulting his prostate so fucking good. 

“Tell her who that big dick belongs too!” Bucky commanded. 

“My...nhhh...fuck...cock belongs to...fuck… BUCKY!!!!!” Steve screamed as he spilled his seed deep into Natasha cunt. His world went black as he fell on Natasha with a crushing force.

Bucky quickly gripped him around the neck and pulled his weight off Natasha. He hung their limply, his cock inside of Natasha covered in his own come. 

“You’re gonna take my seed, Stevie. I’m gonna fill you up.” He purred. His wrist tightened making Steve cough as Bucky hotly filled him while roaring, “Stevie! Fuck yes!”


	24. Voyuerism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece was betad by the lovely freshwoods.

That fucker had brought a woman back to their apartment. I mean I guess Bucky wasn’t a fucker, as there was no way that Bucky could know how Steve felt about him. But seriously, Steve’s mom had only died less than a month ago. How could Bucky think that Steve was up for visitors. 

Bucky had thought Steve was asleep and brought the girl back to their place and now the two of them were out rutting on the couch. Steve shook with anger as he heard the girls moans carry through the wall, “Bucky...yes! Please Bucky!” 

He rolled his eyes, Bucky couldn’t be that good. Could he? Bucky didn’t even have the courtesy to shut the bedroom door. Steve’s stomach felt sick. He was about to go out and say something. To tell Bucky to take the good time girl back to her apartment. Steve peeked out the door. He couldn’t see the girls face as it was behind the couch but her body was stunning. She was thicker with rounded hips and rounded belly. Steve liked a girl that had some curve, despite his small size. Bucky was between her thighs, pistoning in her with vigor. She was moaning loudly. 

Just then Bucky spotted him. Steve’s mouth went dry. Now Bucky was going to think he was watching him fuck like some kind of pervert. He would have to explain, he went to take a step forward, but Bucky shook his head no and thrusted harder. His eyes sparkled with mischief as a glorious smirk spread across his breathtaking face. 

“Just watch me...doll.” Bucky murmured. The girl beneath him moaned yes. She thought Bucky was talking to her, but Steve knew that Bucky was talking to him.

The thought that Bucky wanted him to watch...well, it made Steve so hard. His cock roared to life as he watched Bucky fuck into curvy hips. 

“Touch yourself…” Bucky commanded. 

Steve pointed to himself with a shake finger and mouth the words, “Me?”

The girl squeaked, “My breast.” 

“Yes...do it.” Bucky murmured with an arched brow, staring at Steve. 

Steve slid his hand down into his slacks and started slowly jerking his cock and Bucky groaned, “Faster.” 

Steve wanted to moan, but he had to stay silent. There was no way that the girl could know he was doing this. 

He stroked his cock with a vigor and he swore, it had never felt better. Bucky reached a hand down to play with the girl’s pussy as he fucked hard. She was babbling and crying out Bucky’s name over and over. An orgasm clearly slamming through her. 

She sounded pretty and Bucky’s face...Bucky’s fucking stunning body went tight, and Steve knew the girl had to be clenching his cock. He let out a low moan, while staring at Steve. The girl’s legs shook and spasmed and Bucky’s back bowed.

Steve bit his lip as his body was overwhelmed by the desperate need to come. His cock shot seed all over the floor in front of him. Jet after jet.

“Too hot! Fuck!” Bucky roared as he pulled his cock out and began coming all over the thick thighs that he had been sinking into just seconds ago.

Steve watched in awe, still slightly playing with his over-sensitive cock. Then the girl let out a loud sigh, “So good, Bucky.”

She started to sit up and Steve turned and plastered himself to the bedroom wall. 

“Just lay there doll, I’m going to get a hanky to clean you up with. Bucky walked by the door rubbing his sock covered feet in Steve’s come, hiding the evidence. He yanked off his socks while smirking at Steve and grabbed a hank from the night stand. He gave Steve a wink and exited the bedroom, shutting the door. 

The next day, they didn’t discuss it.


	25. Dirty Talk

The asset shouldn’t dream, but he does. He has sense he saw the Blonde man with the shield. The one that referred to him as Bucky and felt vaguely familiar. The things that the asset dreams are wicked. The dreams made the asset wake up covered in his own seed. 

The blonde man had the asset in a back alley and was less the gentle with him. The asset’s chest was pushed up against the cool concrete. The buff blonde man had his hands trapped behind his back in his strong grip, “Pretty little slut, aren’t you?” 

The asset told him to fuck off in Russian. He could speak English, but he preferred Russian as it was his language. He rolled his hips back and jerked against the blonde’s hold. “Fight me all you want, Bucky. This is happening.” 

The asset frowns at the name. Why does the blonde insist on calling him this? Also, what was going to happen? And why did the blonde’s deep voice make him shiver. 

The blonde man ran his tongue along the asset’s ear and it felt incredible. The asset trembled, “Still a wanton little whore I see, Bucky.” The blonde man purred. Even though the asset was trained not to make sounds, not to draw attention, he couldn’t help the growl that escaped from his chest at that. 

He undid the assets mask from behind, “I need to see those perfect lips again. Need to have them wrapped around my shaft. Need to have you moan my name whorishly.” 

The asset’s jaw dropped and he groaned at the way his erection continued to swell with each word of filth that left the blonde’s lips. “Your name?” He rasped in english.

The blonde grind his erection against the back of the asset’s pants, “Stevie.” The blonde whispered. 

“Stevie…” Bucky whimpered as Stevie’s heavy cock prodded at him. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Buck?” Steve cooed. 

The asset laid his head back against Stevie’s shoulder, “Yes!” He sobbed. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he would be punished for this. He was not here for pleasure. He was here for the mission. Mr. Pierce said he was to kill this man. Mr. Pierce had no idea what it was like to have Stevie kissing and grinding against him though. 

Steve released his grip on his hand and spun the asset around, “Look at those pretty red lips. I must taste them again.” Again? This man had never tasted the asset before. Stevie’s firm lips descended over the asset’s. Stevie tasted like cinnamon and his tongue slid between the crease of the asset’s lips, forcing them to open for him. When Stevie’s tongue brushed against the asset’s, the asset decided that this was worth whatever punishment awaited him.   
“Bucky,” Stevie moaned against his lips, “You taste like maple candies.” Stevie seemed pleased by this. The asset did in fact enjoy maple candies. They were often a reward when the asset had done his mission well. “Soon your mouth will taste like my cock.” Stevie moaned and looked over the asset covetously. 

Stevie broke their delicious kiss and ran his calloused thumb across the asset’s bottom lip. The asset flicked his tongue out and then pulled Stevie’s tongue between his lips. He sucked on it hard and he watched Stevie’s face. Stevie’s face blushed hard, and his blue eyes were almost black now. His mouth opened into a small O shape as an animalistic sound passed through them, “Yeah, you know how to suck me. You know how I like it.” He did? Stevie did seem to enjoy the swirl of Bucky tongue.

“Come on daddy, suck me.” Stevie murmured and pull his thumb away. The he pressed down on the assets shoulders. The asset decided he quite liked being referred to as daddy. He hoped that Stevie would continue that instead of calling him Bucky. When Stevie called him Bucky it made his chest ache. The asset’s knees met the pavement and he looked up at Stevie. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, Bucky.” 

“Daddy.” The asset corrected. 

Stevie whimpered out a moaned, “Daddy!” In response to that, as the asset pulled Stevie’s cock free from his chinos. The asset marveled at how large Stevie was. His cock was perfection. Thick, long, and his pubic hair had been removed. He gave a testing lick to Stevie’s perfect cock. “FUCK! Daddy, your tongue feels so fucking good on me.” The asset swirled his tongue around the head. 

“Oh, fucking hell.” Stevie gasped. Then the asset started to pull him between his lips and Stevie rocked his hips. “Touch yourself. Touch that pretty fucking cock for me.” 

The asset obeyed. He pulled his cock free and started making his metal arm vibrate. He gripped himself in his palm and began stroking himself in rhythm with Stevie’s cock that was pistoning between his lips. “Just like that, my little slut.” 

Fuck. As much as Bucky liked being called daddy, he really liked when Stevie called him that too. His Stevie. His Stevie calling him his little slut as Bucky swallowed him down. Just like he had done a thousand times before. Had he done this before? He remembered doing this. Remembered doing this a lot. Yes, Bucky did this. Bucky sucked Steve’s cock. His boyfriend’s cock. 

He moved his hand faster, “Yeah, rub it. Rub that pretty cock for me. Rub it daddy.” Steve gripped his fingers into Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky gasped around Steve’s cock. His cock couldn’t take anymore. This was too much. He remembered him. His cock jerked in his metal arm and began to pour his seed as Bucky’s eyes rolled back. 

The asset woke up in bed panting. His trousers were covered in seed. These dreams made his head and heart ache.


	26. Trust Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eurynome827 for betaing.

Wakanda was a paradise. He could spend every day enjoying the sun. After coming out of cryostasis he really loved the heat. Steve approached him with a big smile on his face. That made him warmer than the Wakanda sun. “Stevie!” 

“Buck!” He ran towards Bucky and Bucky felt his heart pound rapidly. “How you doing today, baby?”

“I’m okay. I’m still nervous about everything.” The deprogramming had went accordingly to Shuri’s plan. He had a deep fear of being activated again. 

“I’ve been thinking about that and I think I know how to help.” Steve said with a nod. 

“You do?” Bucky looked hopeful. 

“I’m going to say the words.” Steve said sternly.

“But…”

“They won’t set you off. Shuri already tested it.” Steve reminded him.

“I..I was strapped down then.” Bucky whispered with fear in his voice.

“I’m going to say the words over and over so your not afraid of them anymore.”

“Steve, I don’t know about this.” Bucky murmured, worry coursing through him. 

“Do you trust me, Buck?” Steve asked him, his face filled with determination. That look stayed the same from the 30’s until now. 

“You know I do. You’re the only thing I do trust.” He mumbles. 

“Then let's do this.” Steve says with an amped tone.

“Ok…” Bucky said wearily. 

He was shocked when his back met the wall of his hut and Steve’s lips were devouring his. He let out a soft whimper of surprise and tangled his arms around his neck. Steve Rogers was so sexy when he was being dominant. Steve ripped Bucky’s toga from him and started kissing down his neck and sucking bruises along it. Bucky grinded against him helplessly. He reached to pull Steve’ shirt off and Steve growled a warning. 

“But Stevie…”

“I am in charge completely, give your trust to me, James.” He hissed. 

“Yes, Stevie!” He groaned at being called James. Steve knew that did things to him. 

Steve tossed Bucky onto his bed and watched with desire as Bucky scrambled back, “How do you want me?”

“With your legs over my shoulders.” Steve yanked his pants down to his cock and Bucky got hard at the site. 

Bucky obeyed and steve slicked his fingers and ran his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s cock earning a moan breaking from his chest. 

The feel of Steve’s finger sliding inside him was one that he should be used to, but didn’t think it would be ever any less delicious. Steve took Bucky’s cock into his hot mouth and Bucky gasped, “Oh...fuck Stevie!”

Bucky laid there in pleasure as Steve finger fucked him open and then sucked him so sexily. 

Steve popped up and gazed up at him, “You ready for my cock, James?” 

Bucky nodded, “Please!”

Steve pulled out his fingers in a rush and lubed up his shaft. He started to push in and Bucky whined at the stretch. “Longing.”

Bucky’s eyes widen…”Steve!”

He pushed in deeper, “Rusted.”

“Stop!” Bucky hissed at his words.

“Furnace.” He groaned as he bottomed out.

“What if I..” Another hard thrust stopped Bucky’s words.

“Daybreak!” Thrust. “Seventeen.” Thrust.

“Please!” Bucky panicked. 

“Benign.” Steve bit his collarbone to make him focus elsewhere.

Bucky whimpered as Steve moaned, “Nine.”  
Another hard trust, “Homecoming,” 

Bucky gasped and then yelled, “DON’T!”

“Freight Car.” Thrust. 

Bucky closed his eyes but nothing had happened. He was still coherent. He was still Bucky Barnes and not the Winter Soldier. 

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered and a tear slid down his face. 

“I told you baby.” Steve replied and then kissed him hard. 

Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve and clawed down his back and gave his ass a kick with his foot to spur him. “Now fuck me!”

Steve gave him a saucy grin, “Demanding aren’t we.”


	27. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know this was an excessively short chapter. I do feel like it fit. I wanted to have Steve's perspective of the Winter Soldier. I have written the rest of this story and it will be released all through august.

Steve couldn’t believe it. Bucky was alive. He was a brainwashed deadly assassin, but he was alive. He sat in his bed and let out a big sigh of relief. He just had to figure out a way to get Bucky to remember him. Nobody, not even Sam or Natasha believed he had a shot of reversing the brainwashing. 

He pulled out a shoe box from under his bed and inside were pictures of him and Bucky up until the day Bucky left. Looking at these photos comforted him. Bucky looked gorgeous in his military uniform, hair covered with pomade and a million dollar smile that everyone would swoon over. 

He was still gorgeous today. Same ice blue eyes, thick pink lips but now the sported a frown, and his chocolate hair long and waving around his face. He was still a fucking smoke show.

Steve looked down at the picture and focused on Bucky’s smile and lips. He thought about the way it felt to put his cock between those pretty lips and how Bucky would moan around it. 

He loved the way Bucky’s mouth felt, he loved the way that his tight ass felt even more. Loved knowing that Bucky would shudder and cry out his name as he was filled.

Without even thinking Steve took his cock in his hand and started to stroke it. He closed his eyes and thought back to the faces Bucky would make when he was in ecstasy. The sounds he would bellow out. The way his body would tense and tighten in release.

He was beautiful. He was Steve’s. And He was alive. 

Steve was going to get him back.


End file.
